StarStruck
by EriqitaPotterGranger
Summary: A/U. Hermione Granger es una chica timida que vive con su padre, por razones de su pasado, odia a todos los famosos. Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy son hermanastros y sus mejores amigos. Harry Potter es la estrella pop juvenil y todo lo que ella odia y mas.
1. Chapter 1

**Como Era Nuestra Vida Hasta Que Nos Conocimos**

POV Hermione

…_y por fin después de tanto imaginarlo, se dieron su primer beso sellando así el más puro de los amores…_

Me desperté todavía con esas palabras en mente. Ayer antes de irme a la cama, vi una de mis películas favoritas de amor y en mis sus sueños reviví cada escena pero conmigo como la hermosa protagonista y en el papel de mi príncipe azul un chico que nunca había visto en mi vida (y por alguna extraña razón no recuerdo bien su rostro solo se que en su mirada me decía cuanto me amaba y entre sus brazos encontraba toda la seguridad que siempre busqué), y es que mi mas grande deseo es tener mi propio cuento de hadas, claro que el destino se ha encargado de demostrarme que la vida real no es para nada como la pintan en mis historias y películas

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y vivo con mi papa, Robert Granger, y justo hoy, desde hace nueve años que mi madre nos dejó. Independientemente de todos los recuerdos tristes de mi pasado soy muy feliz porque en mi padre tengo todo lo que yo podría pedir y necesitar, además de que tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo y nada me hace falta para ser feliz.

Lo único malo, es que gracias a la _excelente _infancia que tuve que vivir, casi todas las personas dicen que soy una chica tímida e introvertida que vive en su burbuja de fantasías, que no confía en nadie (mas que en sus seres más preciados) y que todas las emociones y sentimientos solo se mantienen para mi.

-Hermione, apurate se te hace tarde –me grita Mary desde la cocina interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones-

-Gracias Mary, bajo en un momento –contesto-

Mary es mi niñera y mucama, auque para mi es como mi mama, mejor dicho, ella es mi mama. Desde que nací ha estado conmigo y aunque ahora ya tengo 16 me sigue tratando como una pequeña.

Rápidamente me meto a la ducha y me baño, salgo y me doy cuenta de que mi ropa esta en mi cama, me cambio con el uniforme de Hogwarts (que es el Colegio al que asisto) y me cepillo el pelo. Me arreglo un poco (no soy fanática de ponerme los kilos de maquillaje como muchas niñas de mi curso), me pongo mis zapatos y me miro al espejo. Lista.

Bajo al comedor a desayunar, aún es temprano pero me gusta ser puntual en el Colegio y no quiero que lleguemos tarde por mi culpa.

-Buenos días Mary –le doy un beso en la mejilla-, perdón pero me es que no me quería despertar, tenía un sueño hermoso –le confieso y me siento a desayunar-

-Hay pequeña, de seguro soñando con esa película que ves noche y día verdad –se para junto a mi acariciando mi cabello y mirando como si fuera su hija- pero es mejor que te des prisa porque Draco llamó y dijo que en quince minutos llegaban…

-¿Quince minutos? –me extrañe, apenas eran las 7:15 y siempre nos íbamos al colegio a las 7:30, ¿Por qué querían llegar mas temprano hoy? Mary vio mi confusión y se rió. Lo comprendí-

-Luna –dijimos al unísono y comenzamos a reír-

-En fin, tu padre se fue muy temprano al consultorio mi niña y dice que hoy llegara algo tarde, pero que te ama y te estará llamando para ver como estas-

Suspire. Papa no suele llegar tarde pero desde hace unos días que el trabajo en el consultorio es demasiado y se queda tan tarde que cuando vuelve casi siempre estoy dormida. Por cierto, papa es dentista y esa es otra de las razones por las que mi madre nos abandono, ¡ay me choca recordarla y creer que sigue en mi vida!, pero ya no quiero pensar en eso, así que me dedico a comer en silencio lo que mi nana me preparo.

-Muchas gracias Mary estuvo delicioso, voy por mis cosas ahora vuelvo –me levanto y subo a mi habitación, termino de preparar mi mochila y me lavo los dientes. Bajo de nuevo para esperar, cuando suena mi celular.

-¿Bueno? –contesto-

-Mione ya estamos aquí ¿estas lista? –la voz de mi casi hermano me pregunta-

-Si Draco salgo enseguida. Bye –y cuelgo-

-Mary, Draco y Luna me esperan ya me voy –me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo- Te quiero mucho, en la tarde nos vemos –me dirijo a la puerta-

-Adiós mi niña, te cuidas yo también te quiero mucho y no te tardes. –me manda un beso- Te amo pequeña –se despide y yo me apresuro a salir con lagrimas en los ojos. Este día siempre es el peor para mi desde que tengo memoria ¿Por qué no pudo ser Mary mi mama? ¿Por qué _ella_ se fue? Han pasado tantos años y aún me duele, pero no quiero que me vean llorar porque desde hace mucho dije que esto no me iba a afectar en lo más mínimo y me tengo que mantener firme-

-Mione date prisa que ya quiero llegar al Colegio –la voz de Luna interrumpe mis pensamientos y le agradezco porque no quiero que me vean mal-

Me subo a la parte trasera del auto negro de Draco y me recargo en los asientos para darles un beso en la mejilla a ambos (ya que el maneja y ella es la copiloto), me acomodo de nuevo en mi lugar y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

-Perdón pero es que me estaba despidiendo de Mary, ¿Chicos porque quieren llegar hoy al Colegio tan temprano? –les pregunto aunque tengo una idea de la respuesta-

-Er… Pues la verdad… la verdad… -tartamudea mi amiga-

-Mi querida _hermanita_ quiere ir a ver a _Terry_ y yo tengo que ir y enseñarle cuales son las reglas y mostrarle lo que le pasa si hace sufrir a mi Lu –me explica Draco, Luna se pone completamente roja y yo solo comienzo a reír-

-Hermy tu ni te rías que también tengo que hablar con Viktor, yo se que es tu amigo, pero se ve que el quiere mas que una amistad y eso es imposible ya que te lleva 4 años… ¡Uff! Es difícil tener a dos hermanitas tan lindas y con todos esos revoloteándoles por ahí, lo bueno es que yo estoy aquí para protegerlas y que se como mantenerlos controlados… -Draco y su pose celosa-protectora-posesiva-compulsiva, ¡amo a mi casi hermano!-

-Por eso te amamos Dra –Lunis y yo le decimos y le damos un beso en la mejilla-

El camino rumbo al Colegio transcurrió entre risas y la verdad es que agradezco mucho a la persona que puso a _mis hermanos _en el mismo camino que a mí.

Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood son hermanastros. Luna y yo somos amigas desde que tengo memoria; ella era mi vecina y vivía con sus papas, Xenophilius y Dianne Lovegood, su familia fue una gran ayuda para sobreponerme y con ellos siempre fui tratada como otra hija más; cuando Lu y yo teníamos 8 años, su papa falleció por una enfermedad mal diagnosticada y en esta ocasión mi papa y yo ayudamos a mi amiga y su madre a superar su perdida.

Cuatro años después Dianne conoció a Lucius Malfoy (viudo de Narcisa) y después de un tiempo de relación, se casaron y se mudaron a la mansión Malfoy. Al principio Luna estaba nerviosa y preocupada ya que no sabía si el señor Malfoy la iba a querer, además de que se entero que este tenía un hijo un año mayor que nosotras, pero cuando los conocimos todo cambio. Lucius es el señor mas gentil, caballeroso, educado, amable y cariñoso que conozco, ahora entiendo porque la madre de mi amiga se enamoro de él. Y a Luna desde el principio la trato como su propia hija, como todos los padres, es muy celoso con _su pequeña_ (como la llama), la consiente y le da todo lo que ella quiere. Draco fue igual o más cariñoso y celoso que su padre; al principio, todos se preocuparon por la reacción de los ahora hermanos pero al ver como desde el primer momento él la cuido, se preocupo y hasta ayudo a todas las locuras de Luna, se dieron cuenta de que ellos siempre se iban a querer y nunca se separarían. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que el único apoyo incondicional y la familia de la que me consideraba parte me iba a abandonar, cuando llegó mi turno. Luna y Dianne me presentaron con los Malfoy y ellos también me aceptaron como miembro de su familia. Lucius me comenzó a tratar como su _otra_ hija y Draco como su segunda hermana. Mi papa también "adopto" a Draco (como lo hizo muchos años atrás con Lu) y se hizo muy amigo de Lucius. Desde ese momento olvide un poco más mi pasado y me comencé a enfocar en mi maravilloso presente.

En la escuela, todos (a excepción del director y subdirectora, claro está) creían que Draco y Luna eran hermanos de verdad pues se parecían bastante físicamente: los dos eran rubios y de tez muy clara, casi pálida, a excepción de los ojos pues mientras Luna los tiene azules, los de Draco son grises. Nosotros nunca dijimos la verdad, y no por pena, sino porque no es necesario ser hermanos de sangre para quererse y protegerse como ellos lo hacen.

-Lunis ¡esperaté un momento! –la voz de mi rubio amigo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones- Anda Mione, que no te pienso dejar aquí con… –y volteo a ver significativamente a todos los que por ahí pasaban, los chicos se asustaron ante su mirada de ¡_Ni se les ocurra acercarsele!_ Tomo mi mochila, la de su hermana y la suya, cerró el auto, me tomo de la mano y prácticamente corrimos tras mi amiga-

-No seas tan malo con Terry, es un buen chico y se ve que la quiere… además sabes muy bien que Luna es completamente capaz de defenderse y vengarse si le hacen algo… -lo trate de calmar porque noté las miraditas que le echaba al castaño que abrazaba a su hermana-

-Lo se, lo se, es solo que aún son muy pequeñas y no quiero que nada les pase, se que a veces me extralimito en lo protector que soy pero entiéndeme, soy hombre y se muy bien que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de aquellos… –y miro a un grupo de chavos que nos miraban. Lo jale para ir a la primera clase ya que nuestros salones estaban juntos y así evitar otro ataque-

-Gracias por cuidarme Dra, se que Luna es tu hermana y con ella es entendible y lógico que seas como eres, pero yo no soy ni valgo nada y sin ustedes y papa yo… -y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, definitivamente este día siempre me pongo muy sensible por andarla recordando… ¡Como odio llorar!-

-Shh -me puso un dedo en mis labios- eres tan hermana mía como Luna y punto ¿esta bien? No digas nunca lo contrario porque me lastimas, además tu vales más que todas las que están en este Colegio juntas… bueno tu y mi hermanita –sonreímos y lo abrase-

-Te quiero _hermano _–le susurre-

-Yo también _hermanita_

Comencé a oír muchos susurros y grititos por parte de las chicas y bufidos de los chicos.

-Y vamos de nuevo, ¿Por qué no entenderán que somos como hermanos? –le dije quedamente y seguimos rumbo a los salones-

-No lo se, pero me harta. Me choca oír los rumores y chismes que se dicen por ahí _Ustedes _deben_ de salir juntos, son la pareja perfecta _–imito graciosamente a una niña chillona- ¡Por Dios, eres mi hermanita!... –se quedó pensando y viendo fijamente a la nada- aunque bueno pensándolo bien me conviene –murmuro para sí mismo-, así todos creen que estás ocupada y te dejan en paz… lo único que me falta es que digan y crean lo mismo con mi Lu.

-¡Oye! –le di un ligero golpe en el brazo- si creen que estoy ocupada nunca tendré ni una cita –continué haciéndome la indignada y deteniéndome frente a mi salón- Además tu eres el hermano de Luna, por eso jamás sospecharían de una posible relación… -el iba a replicar cuando una voz lo interrumpió-

-¡Exacto! Sería muy mal visto que se corrieran rumores de que salgo con mi hermano –mi amiga me tomo por sorpresa susurrándome al oído y me sobresalte, al ver a su hermano quiso meterse al salón pero este la llamó-

-Un momento señorita, yo necesitaba hablar con Terry y te fuiste… -el rubio comenzó de nuevo de celoso-protector- posesivo-compulsivo

-Lu hay que correr el profesor va a cerrar la puerta –interrumpí para evitar un regaño y porque no era del todo mentira- Luego nos vemos Dra –nos despedimos-

-Gracias –me susurro mi amiga- Ahora solo me falta evadir el sermón de la tarde –y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos entre risitas-

Las clases pasaron rápido y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en la primer hora libre. Caminábamos por la escuela, Luna venía oyendo la radio en su iPod y yo como cualquier 21 de Mayo la vengo recordando. Mis amigos y mi familia ya no me preguntan porque hoy estoy tan sensible saben que lo mejor es dejarme sola y mañana estaré muy bien. En eso pensaba cuando de repente Luna me saco el iPhone de mi pantalón y se hecho a correr rumbo a los jardines. Me quede atónita y solo atine a llamarla, preguntándome que le habría pasado.

-¿Ahora que hizo mi hermanita? –una voz que conocía me pregunto- ¿Por qué se fue corriendo tan rápido sin razón aparente? ¿No me esta evitado verdad? –a lo mejor era por eso que huyó pero…

-¿Por qué se llevaría mi celular con ella? –y comenzamos a caminar en la dirección que mi amiga había corrido cuando de pronto Draco pegó un grito, al voltear me di cuenta de que Luna estaba trepada en el cuello de su hermano y con las rodillas le rodeaba la cintura, ella lo abrazaba más feliz y emocionada de lo normal. Se bajo de el rubio y me abrazo y comenzó a gritar como loquita. Primero me asusto y luego comprendí de que algo o alguien la habían puesto así de feliz.

Luego de diez minutos más de grititos logramos tranquilizarla y que nos contara porque era por lo que se puso tan feliz.

-Haber hermanita explícanos ¿que fue lo que pasa? Te vi salir corriendo y regresas muy feliz…

-¡GANE! ¡Gane! ¡Draco, Gane! –y de nuevo otros diez minutos para tranquilizarla-

-Ok Luna dime que ganaste o sea lo que sea no te voy a acompañar ni ayudar –le dije fingiendo seriedad, y es que esa es la única manera de controlarla es amenazándola con no ayudarla, de todas formas se que me va a pedir que vaya con ella a donde sea que quiera ir. El rubio me miro extrañado y solo le guiñe el ojo-

-¡No! ¡No Mione! ¡Te digo! ¡Pero acompáñanos, porfis! –puso su cara de perrito pero no cedí, quería saber que había ganado mi amiga- Gane dos pases dobles para ir a ver… ir a ver a… ¡HARRY POTTER! ¡Gane los pases para ir al concierto que va a dar hoy en la noche! ¡Hoy vamos a ir a ver a Harry Potter!

-¿Qué? –contesto el rubio, yo ya sabía quien era ese, es más estaba harta de él porque Lu era su fan número uno y sabía todo y cuando digo todo es TODO de él-

-Harry Potter, hoy por única ocasión dará un concierto y los boletos los estaban regalando por la radio… ¡Y Gane! Osea que hoy en la noche nos vamos al concierto.

POV Harry

No se porque no pude dormir esta noche, no eran por nervios de estar a horas de dar el concierto, la verdad es que nunca me ponía nervioso aquello porque me encargaba de dejar mi corazón arriba del escenario y de transmitir mi gratitud a todos mis fans. Era algo diferente; el hecho de estar nuevamente en casa de los Weasley me hacía recordar enormemente a mis padres y todo su apoyo antes de cada función. Aún no podía creer que ya había pasado un año desde su muerte y que hace dos meses fue mi regreso al mundo de la farándula.

Recuerdo ese fatídico día como si hubiese sido ayer.

Mi gira por el continente asiático había comenzado el 24 de Julio y esa vez mis padres no pudieron acompañarme porque debían coordinar mi regreso a Inglaterra y programar una nueva gira. Llevaba ya una semana sin ver a mis padres, al día siguiente cumpliría 16 años y sería mi primer cumpleaños que no estaríamos los tres juntos. ¡Que equivocado estaba!

Al querer sorprenderme, viajaron de manera urgente a Japón (donde en ese momento me encontraba) para poder celebrar juntos esa fecha tan especial. Con lo que no contaban era el clima tan inestable que había esa noche, habían pronosticado un día estupendo y resultó ser que justamente ese día se desató la peor tormenta de la historia. El avión se vio afectado y los pilotos perdieron el control.

Nadie sobrevivió.

Mis papas murieron el día de mi cumpleaños. Para mi fue devastador. Caí en una depresión terrible y me aleje del mundo de la música, prácticamente me aislé de todo y de todos, los únicos que se preocuparon e hicieron cargo de mi fueron los Weasley; un buen día un abogado me fue a visitar a la "Madriguera" (apodo de la casa) para hacerme la entrega de la herencia de mis padres. Resulta que ellos dejaron todo a mi nombre, con esto, la fortuna que tenía ascendía a mucho más.

Al enterarse de esto, mis tíos (la hermana de mi madre y su familia) inmediatamente pidieron mi custodia, (como era menor de edad, alguien debía de "cuidarme") y aunque los Weasley movieron cielo, mar y tierra para que me pudiera quedar con ellos lamentablemente mis tíos ganaron al ser mis únicos parientes; me vi obligado a vivir con ellos e inmediatamente noté que el único interés que tenían en mi era el del dinero. Ese año fue el peor de mi vida.

Cuando cumplí los 17, (ya era mayor de edad) lo primero que hice fue ir con un juez para que me pudiera librar de ellos e irme con quien yo quisiera, luego de un mes de discusiones legales, lo conseguí.

Ahora vivo con los Weasley y gracias a su apoyo he decidido volver a incursionar en la música. Arthur Weasley (el papa de Ron) se convirtió en mi manager y con u excelente representación volví a ocupar el puesto #1 del pop juvenil.

Pero ahora soy mucho muy reservado respecto a mi vida personal, nunca mezclo trabajo y familia porque no me gusta que la prensa se la viva preguntando sobre el accidente, soy, como dice Ron, un arrogante, superficial y presumido frente a las cámaras. No me culpen. Un año entero con los Dursley y la muerte de mis padres me hicieron así, y no pienso cambiar.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de los recuerdos de mi pasado, para avisarnos que el desayuno estaba listo. Decidí hacerme el dormido y ver como amanecería hoy.

-Si no se despiertan les juro que los levanto por la fuerza –nos amenazo Ginny desde afuera-

-Humjú –fue lo único que se logre decir, la verdad es que hoy no me pienso levantar de la cama-

-Este par de flojos me estresan –murmuro la chica-

Entro en la habitación sigilosamente y me tape la cara con la almohada porque ayer a la señorita se le ocurrió levantarnos con la luz de uno de los reflectores en la cara, y como dicen "hombre prevenido vale por dos", a ver si así ya nos deja dormir en paz.

-Parece que por aquí pasó un huracán –suspiro- Ok, ya despiértense –nada-

La oí salir de nuestra habitación y me relaje, pero segundos después volvió a entrar ¿Esta chica no entiende que NO nos vamos a levantar?

-Despiérnense a la una, -comenzó- despiérnense a las dos, y a las tres. Ustedes lo quisieron –y de repente sentí un chorro de agua en mi cara y todo mi cuerpo y oí a mi amigo gritar

-¡¿Qué pasó? –me levante como loco, esta niña diario se las ingenia para poder despertarnos

-Ginevra Molly Weasley me las vas a pagar –grito su hermano furioso, ella solo sonrió como niña buena e inocente, quien la viera en verdad lo creería pero esta niñita es un pequeño demonio-

-Mi mami dice que el desayuno ya esta servido, apúrense que las clases ya van a iniciar… -hizo una mueca extraña y salio dando pequeños saltitos con una inocencia que por un momento creí-

-Me las va a pagar te juro que lo hará, ese demonio no se saldrá con la suya… -dijo su hermano- algún día nos vengaremos de todo lo que nos ha hecho-

-Ron, sabes que eso jamás sucederá –le explique pacientemente mientras me levantaba y sacaba mi ropa- en primera cada que intentamos algo nos convence con su carita de niña pequeña y no hacemos nada y en segunda, cuando logramos hacerle algo, simplemente nos devuelve la broma y los que terminan perjudicados somos nosotros

-Pues si pero… ¡no es justo! –decía mientras, a regañadientes, comenzaba a levantarse de la cama-

-Deja de engañarte, sabes muy bien que le pasa algo a tu hermanita y te mueres –me comencé a reír, él era un sobre protector con Ginny, y bueno yo no me quedaba atrás porque prácticamente he vivido con ella desde que nació-

-Cállate Harry Potter que tu estas igual –y me lanzó su ropa a la cara, yo hice lo mismo y comenzamos una "guerra de ropa"-

-¡Bajen! ¡No me hagan ir por ustedes de nuevo! –una vocecita tierna, pero muy intimidante, amenazo desde el comedor-

-Bajemos o tu hermana nos viene a ahogar –le susurre al pelirrojo y ambos nos comenzamos a reír-

Nos bañamos y rápidamente nos vestimos con los clásicos jeans y una playera, al bajar vimos a Ginny desayunando y a Molly (la mama de mis amigos) preparándonos el nuestro

-Dense prisa chicos, que sus clases están por comenzar –nos apuro-

-Mj..hjuu… nhro mrgas mgre acafbo egstro –tragó- y vamos ma

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¡No hables con la boca llena! –hasta en eso son iguales la madre y la hija… hablan al mismo tiempo y dicen siempre lo mismo-

El desayuno pasó entre risas (por parte mías) y regaños (Molly y Ginny) hacia Ron.

Cuando terminamos rápidamente subimos a la habitación por nuestros libros y bajamos al estudio. Al entrar vimos que ya había llegado nuestro profesor y los tres pusimos cara de resignación.

Nosotros tres estudiábamos en casa con maestros particulares. ¿Por qué? Porque desde que mis padres fallecieron en todos lados me acosaban para tener información del accidente y para que diera exclusivas _"con el propósito de que me desahogara de esa terrible perdida"_. Después comenzaron a seguir a Ron y a Ginny (porque son mis mejores amigos) para ver si a ellos si les podían sacar información y como no obtenían nada, un buen día se quedaron fuera de nuestra escuela para interrogar al que saliera. El resultado: Molly y Arthur se enfadaron y decidieron que era mejor que estudiáramos con maestros particulares y no regresáramos a la escuela. Al principio Ginny se enfadó porque ya no volvería a ver sus amigas, después entendió que era por mí (para que me dejaran en paz) y ahora se aburre porque prácticamente todo el día tenemos clases. Al menos hoy solo será una hora de _tortura_ porque en día de concierto nos dejan salir temprano.

La hora pasó lentísima. Estudiamos historia y casi me duermo en la banca. Ron lo hizo. Al terminar salimos con una flojera terrible… que se disipo cuando los gemelos Fred y George (hermanos de Ron y Ginny) llegaron por nosotros para irnos al hotel y dar el último ensayo general.

-Bien chicos tomen sus cosas… –inicio Fred-

-… y suban al auto que nos vamos –continuo George-

Venían vestidos de traje negro y al momento de terminar de avisarnos, sacaron sus lentes negros que los hacían ver como guardaespaldas. Y es que decían que eran _mis guardaespaldas_ personales que me protegían de todos. Me reí. Son tan graciosos.

Subimos a los cuartos a dejar los libros y bajamos con ropa en una maleta, Ginny llevaba maletines de pintura, protectores de ropa, millones de cremas y perfumes… en fin esta niña se estaba llevando hasta su perrito.

-Ginny para que llevas tantas cosas si ni siquiera nos vamos a quedar allá, ahora vamos a dar el concierto y nos regresamos –le explique-

-Pues aunque fuéramos solo cinco minutos yo me llevaba todo –señalo sus cosas- o acaso crees que sales tan guapo en la tele y revistas porque lo estas –me miro inquisitivamente- ¡NO! Sales tan _sexy_ porque te mantengo a la moda y porque se usar muy bien todo esto.

Ginny es mi consejera en lo que respecta a moda, ella siempre se ha encargado de escoger la ropa para mis shows y para las entrevistas, y también me "arregla" para que no parezca un "vago"

-Vamos, vamos pequeña modista –intervino George- que el superestrella se debe apurar

-¡Al auto! –y nos subimos a la camioneta negra polarizada que conducía Fred (la camioneta era mía, pero cuando los gemelos empezaron con este juego se las regale)-

Manejaron como una hora, el concierto sería aquí en la ciudad, este es mi primer show en Inglaterra y cuando lo anunciamos, los boletos se agotaron enseguida.

Arthur y Molly llegarían después porque aún debían arreglar ciertas cosas en la casa, pero yo debía llegar antes para el ensayo y pequeñas conferencias.

Pasamos inadvertidos gracias a que Fred tenía mucha experiencia en moverse; al llegar, mi habitación estaba tal cual la había pedido: no se podía ver nada desde afuera, había rebanadas de sandía, mango, papaya, peras y uvas verdes; tenía velas aromáticas y un enorme jacuzzi donde me relajaría.

Estaba revisando que todo estuviera en orden, cuando Ginny entro para ordenarme que me pusiera la ropa que traía, detrás de ella venía su hermano con cara de evidente preocupación.

-¡Harry! Debes ponerte esto ¡rápido!, que tienes una pequeña entrevista en 20minutos y yo solo tengo 10 para dejarte como una estrella –la pequeña pelirroja parecía al borde del colapso (antes de un concierto siempre se ponía así)-

Me metí al baño y me vestí lentamente para hacerla rabiar.

-¡O te apuras, o te juro que me meto a la fuerza al baño y traigo a la prensa! –me apresure, ella era completamente capaz de hacerlo-

Salio y me mire en el espejo, el cambio era impresionante. Siempre he sido un galán, pero ahora ¡soy un Dios! _¡Oh no! Ya voy a empezar a actuar como idiota._

Ginny me sentó enfrente del espejo y me comenzó a arreglar, a los 5 o 6 minutos termino y… wow ¡estaba magnifico!

Ron cada vez estaba más ¿preocupado? ¿nervioso?

-Esta bien Ron, suéltalo. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así?

-¿Yo? –le hice una mueca- Esta bien, es qu… yo… pues… -no logró terminar cuando un gritito chillón inundo el cuarto respondiendo mis preguntas-

-¡Harry! ¡Mi amor! –la oriental llegó corriendo y se me colgó al cuello para besarme- Bebe, los periodistas están abajo esperándonos –y sin más me sacó de la habitación sin siquiera saludar a mis amigos-

Cho Chang se había convertido en "mi novia" justo en el momento en que regrese a la música, es muy _"tierna" _y se la pasa queriendo que nos fotografíen juntos. A veces reñimos porque odia a todos los Weasley, ella cree que es _gente inferior a nosotros_ y preferiría que me juntara con _sus _amigos, pero como me he negado rotundamente lo que hace es ignorarlos (a menos que estemos frente a las cámaras)

Bajamos a la sala de conferencias y ahí ya estaba toda la prensa reunida, después llegaron Ron y Ginny seguidos de los gemelos, quienes se posaron a mi lado para _protegerme_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y Nos Conocimos… Aunque No De La Mejor Forma**

POV Hermione

-¡Ah no! Tu bien sabes que a mi no me gusta para nada ir a conciertos y menos si se trata de _ese tipo_ superficial, a simple vista se nota que él es de los que creen que todos los aman y que toda la gente esta a sus pies… -si sabe como lo odio ¿Porque Luna me hace esto?-

-¡No! ¡Por favor _hermanita_ no quiero que me dejes sola porque seguro que si tu no vas, Draco se va a aburrir y, o se va a querer regresar temprano, o no me querrá acompañar y sabes a mi papi no le gusta que salga sin mi hermano! ¡Por favor, ven con nosotros!–y comenzó a hacer sus pucheritos que, sabía muy bien, convencían a cualquiera-

-Lunis no me pongas esa carita –más lo hacía-, sabes porque no soporto a esa gente –parecía que iba a llorar- pero… -Draco solo miraba divertido la escena, claro, como a él no le duelen estas cosas-, ¿tenía que ser justo hoy? –sus ojos se llenaron e lagrimas y puso una carita de payasito triste que…- ¡ay! esta bien, voy a ir… ¿Sabías que eres una chantajista amiga? –le dije mientras me abrazaba-

-¡Claro que sí! Es un talento natural –el ojigris se rió conmigo al ver su cara orgullosa-

-Ahora que ya lograste tus sucios propósitos, -comenzó el rubio- creo tener entendido que tienen clase señoritas, y si no se van en este momento, me veré obligado a llevarlas de la mano hasta su salón –mi amiga y yo solo reímos, pero la expresión de él nos hizo darnos cuenta de que talvez si lo haría, nos volteamos para dirigirnos a nuestra clase cuando Draco nos volvió a llamar- Cuando terminen sus clases, me esperan tantito en el campo, tengo entrenamiento –mi amiga iba a replicar pensando que se nos haría tarde, pero el rubio conocía muy bien a su hermana y le respondió antes de que está siquiera abriera la boca- No me voy a tardar Lu solo es una práctica rápida, pero como no sabía que íbamos a salir la programe y no la puedo cancelar, te juro que será un rato ¿si?-

-Ok Dra, nos vemos ahí –y tome a la rubia de la mano para dirigirnos a nuestro salón-

Draco era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, además de ser el delantero. Era un excelente jugador, y aunque las reglas del Colegio dicen que debes de tener los 16 cumplidos para poder formar parte del equipo, el logró entrar con tan solo 14 años y a los 15 lo nombraron capitán, y no es porque sea mi _hermano_ pero desde que tomo el mando, el equipo ha logrado muchas más victorias seguidas que ninguna otro escuela.

La tarde se me pasó volando (aunque yo le rogaba al cielo que el tiempo corriera más lento), pero creo que a Luna se le hizo eterna porque cada 5 minutos veía el reloj esperando el timbre que marcaba el fin de ese día.

Cuando las clases acabaron, la rubia prácticamente me llevo volando al campo de fútbol para esperar a su hermano; al parecer ya habían acabado y se estaban duchando porque no había nadie. Nos sentamos a esperar y de un momento a otro perdí de vista a Luna, al buscarla con la mirada la encontré platicando con Terry y me gire para darle un poco más de privacidad pero me al hacerlo me encontré de frente con la cara de Viktor. Discretamente me separe de él porque no quería que nadie malinterpretara la situación.

-Hola Viktor

-¿Qué haces aquí Herm?, ¿veniste a ver a alguien en especial? –me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa-

-Luna –la señale con la mirada y entendió que no venía sola- y yo estamos esperando a que Draco termine para irnos a casa

-¿No te gustaría que te llevara yo? Digo ellos son hermanos y se van juntos pero se desvían de su casa por pasarte a dejar, en cambio a mí me queda de paso

-NO te preocupes que NOSOTROS la pasamos a dejar SIEMPRE y sino es así lo hace su PAPA, además que también nos QUEDA de PASO, gracias por preocuparte por ella, pero NOS TENEMOS que ir –nunca vi en que momento el ojigris apareció detrás de mi ni mucho menos cuando pasó por Luna que ya la traía de la mano como a una niña pequeña. Se cargó mi mochila, me tomo de la mano y nos alejamos de ahí-

-Si esos dos siguen así o los sacó del equipo o ustedes no vuelven a venir al campo –hablaba consigo mismo. Uff, iría así todo el camino. Luna y yo nos miramos resignadas, consecuencia de tener un _hermano_ grande. Pero la verdad es que internamente se lo agradecía mucho-

Llegamos al coche con Draco todavía murmurando en contra de nuestros amigos, nos subimos y el trayecto dio inicio. Esta vez mi amiga se sentó en la parte de atrás conmigo, y es que cuando el rubio se encelaba era mejor dejarlo y solito se tranquilizaba, después de todo no era nuestra culpa.

Me pasaron a dejar a mi casa quedando que volverían por mi a las 5:00 (¿el maldito concierto comenzaba a las 7 y teníamos que llegar dos horas antes?), me despedí y rápidamente entre, eran las 3 y tenía tarea que quería adelantar, leer un poco y otras cosas que debía hacer.

-Ya llegué Mary –grite bajito, pues no sabía donde estaba-

-Mi niña –salió de la cocina y me dio un beso en la mejilla- tu papa dice que te diviertas en el concierto y que no te preocupes por nada -¿papa ya sabía? ¿Cómo? Mary vio mi confusión y me explico- Draco le habló para pedirle permiso, dijo que irían los tres, al poco rato Lucius se lo confirmo y le explico que Luna había ganado los boletos y quería que tu fueras y tu papa, obviamente, aceptó –ash, papa era mi última oportunidad para no ir, pero claro, al saber que voy con ellos no le importo darme permiso-

-Ah, bueno… este… me voy a cambiar –quería escapar de la cocina como fuera, Mary me conocía a la perfección y no tardaría en decir…-

-Mi niña, debes de salir con tus amigos y un concierto es lo mejor, no te dejes llevar por los prejuicios que tienes, debes de entender que no todos… -Oh, Oh, iba a hablar de ella-

-No te preocupes Mary –dije tranquilamente pues no quería que notara nada extraño- que eso ya lo supere, y no tengo nada en contra de _él _¿porque crees que voy? –_porque me chantajearon _pensé para mí-, pero me debo de dar prisa, son las 3:10 y pasan por mi a las 5:00… me voy a dar una ducha –y sin mas me dirigí a mi dormitorio-

Cuando entre sentí que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar, así que sin mas abrí la llave del agua y me encerré en el baño.

Yo se que es malo que no lo hable con nadie, pero prefiero que no se den cuenta que aún me duele porque se que mi papa se siente culpable, mis amigos impotentes y Mary herida.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en el baño llorando, pero fue el suficiente para que mis lagrimas se secaran, al salir y mirar el reloj de mi recamara note que eran las 4:30… ¡Dios, en media hora iban a pasar por mi! Rápidamente me cambie con unos jeans y blusa negra, me calcé unas valerianas a juego y me arregle.

Baje a la cocina porque aún no había comido nada y me encontré a Mary sirviéndome la merienda. Deje mi bolsa y mi abrigo en la sala y fui a encontrarme con ella.

-Herm, debes apresurarte porque ya no falta mucho para que Draco y Lunita vengan a recogerte, sabes que ellos son muy puntuales –me senté en el comedor para empezar con mi merienda, le verdad me moría de hambre por no haber comido nada en la escuela-

-Si Mary, es que me acosté un poco y me quede dormida –mentí, y es que nunca me fije si mis ojos estaban rojos, mejor que crea que me acabo de levantar-

-Ah, te entiendo –no parecía muy convencida pero no dijo nada-, pero come mi niña que de seguro no comiste nada en el Colegio –como me conoce esta mujer por Dios, seré muy obvia con lo que hago-

-No Herm –se paro a mi lado y me acaricio el cabello-, no eres obvia, solo que te conozco desde que naciste –no lo puedo creer ¡hasta bruja es!, jaja, bruja, ahora si se paso mi imaginación-

Mary se sentó enfrente de mí y yo empecé a contarle como Luna se ganó los dichosos boletos, de vez en cuando se reía de mi amiga (es que prácticamente la conoce desde que usaba pañales), al terminar nos sentamos en el sillón a esperar a que llegaran por mi pero la pregunta que me hizo me dejó helada.

-Oye querida, y dime ¿aún no hay ningún chico que te guste?

-¡¿Qué? –sote con una risita nerviosa-

-Si nena, que si nunca te ha interesado algu… -el timbre de mi celular sonó, ¡bendito seas teléfono!-

-Es Draco, seguro que ya están aquí, mejor salgo sino Luna se va a poner histérica, adiós Mary te quiero –me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, tome mi bolsa, me puse el abrigo y salí disparada de la casa-

¿Por qué lo hice? Simple: yo nunca he tenido novio. Además de que Draco es muuuy celoso (papa solo poquito), nunca he sentido el suficiente amor para poder tener una relación y, bueno tengo que aceptarlo, no soy lo suficientemente bonita como para que alguien se fije en mi.

Como todas las mañanas, el coche de los Malfoy estaba esperándome. Subí y me senté como siempre, los volví a saludar y partimos.

En todo el camino Luna no dejo de contar hasta el más mínimo detalle del concierto que íbamos a ver. Yo solo le sonreía y asentía cuando era necesario que supiera que la escuchaba. No quería ser mala amiga, solo que no me interesaba mucho conocer a su _ídolo_. Sabía lo que necesitaba saber: es un arrogante, y eso lo he notado por la forma de tratar a la prensa (no es que me compadezca de ellos, la verdad es que son unos metiches), las fotos que le han tomado, las agresiones, comentarios molestos… pero para Lu nada de eso importaba, para ella era su todo, era como su Dios.

Cuando mi amiga iba a la mitad de la historia de su vida, Draco anuncio que habíamos llegado, su hermana parecía como una niña pequeña que se hubiera quedado encerrada un día en la juguetería: admiraba todo pegada al vidrio como mosquito.

El estacionamiento estaba a reventar (con razón Draco quiso pasar por mi a las 5:00), estoy segura que avanzábamos medio centímetro cada media hora.

-Oye Luna, en verdad crees que logremos entrar, digo, al paso que vamos el concierto va a terminar y nosotros seguiremos formados –la perspectiva de quedarnos afuera me hizo sonreír, pero a mi amiga casi se le caen las lágrimas-

-No, si vamos a poder entrar en el estacionamiento y encontrar lugar ¿verdad hermanito? –comenzó- es el concierto de mi vida y no me lo puedo perder –y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ¿en verdad era tan importante esto para ella? Me sentí mal de pensar que sonreí a la idea de no llegar-

-No te preocupes Lu –le sonrió su hermano con ternura- papa sabía que esto pasaría y me dejó hacer algo especial por ti… solo espera unos minutos más que el estacionamiento no es nuestro destino…

_El estacionamiento no es nuestro destino_… entonces ¿cuál lo era?

Media hora después de avanzar y detenernos llegamos a una desviación prohibida, ahí se encontraba gente de seguridad indicando que todos continuaran por el camino indicado y evitando que tomaran la desviación, pero, sorprendentemente, nosotros nos dirigimos a la desviación.

-Draco, esto esta prohibido, ahí dice claramente que no pasemos y continuemos por aquel lado… –me interrumpió cuando comencé a explicarle, pues temía que, como ya se había estresado, fuera a romper las reglas-

-No Herm, tranquila, ustedes solo observen –en su rostro se forma una sonrisa que nunca le había visto, una sonrisa de superioridad-

Tal y como yo le dije, al momento de querer continuar con nuestro camino, unos agentes se interpusieron gritándole al rubio que si no sabía leer, que era paso prohibido… Luna y yo estábamos espantadas, si seguía así seguro nos echarían.

Draco ni se inmuto de lo que le decían, en cambio bajo su vidrio para dirigirse a una chica de cabello negro que parecía ser la encargada y sostenía una libreta.

-Señor, disculpe pero esta entrada es exclusivamente para… -fue interrumpida por mi amigo-

-Soy Draco Malfoy y necesito entrar, no me gustaría que el show comenzara sin mi y no creo que eso le guste a mi padre–la pelinegra consulto su lista y una mueca de asombro con ¿miedo? Se distinguió en todo su rostro-

-Perdone señor Malfoy, pero que tonta, déme un minuto y enseguida podrá avanzar... –la chica se fue a decirle a los oficiales algo que no alce a escuchar pero entre murmullos entendí _son los Malfoy_, estos solo pusieron cara de asombro y rápidamente se quitaron para que el coche pudiera avanzar, el rubio regreso a su pose de siempre y sonrió. Avanzamos un poco y nuevamente la muchacha se disculpo y nos recordó que cualquier cosa que necesitáramos (los tres) estaban a nuestras ordenes, después de esto entramos y mi amigo rápidamente se ubico en un lugar muy cerca de la entrada. Estoy segura que mi amiga y yo parecíamos tener una competencia por ver quien ponía la cara mas desconcertada.

-Hermano, explícame que fue todo eso –la rubia se me adelanto, pero es que yo seguía en shock, ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-Ok, bueno verán chicas… la empresa en donde trabaja papa es una de los patrocinadores mayoritarios para este concierto, su empresa fue la primera en proponer que sería una excelente inversión que… mmm Ar… –parecía haber olvidado el nombre que trae loquita a Luna-

-Harry Potter –lo interrumpí sin pensar, Lu solo sonrió-

-Exacto, papa propuso que si Harry Potter daba un concierto aquí sería una excelente idea además de un buen negocio, de hecho nosotros íbamos a venir de todos modos, al ser la empresa patrocinadora y promotora, se le otorgan una cierta cantidad de boletos exclusivamente. Hoy te iban a dar la sorpresa de que vendrías al concierto pero pues ganaste los boletos y, bueno ya sabes ¿Por qué crees que acepto tan fácil que viniéramos? Y esto –señalo el estacionamiento exclusivo- pues es por lo mismo, se puede decir que la empresa, es la encargada de supervisar que todo este en "orden" –hizo las comillas con los dedos, a ellos tampoco les gustaba el que alguien pudiera mandar por sobre los demás- y bueno me dijo que aquí era donde debíamos aprovechar las ventajas de ser un "Malfoy" –finalizo riéndose-

¡Wow! No sabía que Lucius fuera alguien importante, y es que bueno mis amigos no lo demuestran, van conmigo a la escuela, (es de paga si, pero nada lujosa, se puede decir que es un colegio común, solo que con mas clases), eran muy sencillos y también odiaban todo lo referente a la gente adinerada (bueno, Lu estaba obsesionada con _ese_ pero solo con él)

-Hermanito… ¡los amo! –y mi amigo le dio un enorme abrazo a su hermano-

-Por Dios Dra, nunca creí que ustedes fueran tan importantes –me sentí mal y agache la cabeza- creo que yo… que y…

-Tú nada ¿ok? –fui interrumpida por mi amiga- por eso nunca te comente del trabajo de mi papi, Mione el dinero no lo es todo y a nosotros no nos importa tenerlo, no somos ricos es solo que papa tiene un buen puesto en su trabajo… yo soy feliz con mi familia y en esa familia están incluidos tu, tu papa y Mary… eso nunca cambiara, ¡te adoro Hermione Granger! ¡Y eres mi mejor amiga-casi hermana! –me abrazo igual que a su hermano-

-De acuerdo vamonos ¿o acaso quieres llegar a la mitad del concierto Lunis? –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ojiazul estaba fuera del coche pidiendo que bajara para poder entrar, yo solo negué con la cabeza y sonreí, Luna tenía razón éramos una familia-

Al entrar no pude evitar sorprenderme, el lugar estaba increíble, parecía la escenografía de uno de los shows que aparecen únicamente en televisión. Estaba fantástico. Luna casi salta de la emoción. Draco nos condujo a nuestros asientos, que para mi desagrado eran en primera fila (a veces me sorprende mucho la suerte de la rubia). Faltaban solo diez minutos para que el concierto comenzara, diez minutos que pasaron exageradamente rápidos; al voltear a ver hacia atrás me di cuenta de que ¡estaba a reventar! Bueno al menos Lu no es la única obsesionada.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron y solo quedaron muy tenuemente las del escenario, de repente, y tras una nube de humo, salio él. Harry Potter iba vestido con una chamarra de cuero, playera blanca, jeans de mezclilla y lentes negros.

Así comenzó el espectáculo.

Debo admitir que su música me gusto, el ritmo entre una canción y otra eran muy diferentes, así como podían ser para bailar en una fiesta, podían ser para cuando se esta triste por alguien.

Si no fuera _él_ estoy segura de que me volvería su fan.

Para mi sorpresa el concierto se me paso muy rápido y me divertí, Luna estaba soñada, cantaba cada una de las canciones y a veces hasta las bailaba. Draco se divertía viendo a su hermana y parecía que también disfrutaba del show.

Dos horas y media después, el chico canto su última canción y se despidió agradeciendo "sinceramente" y "de todo corazón" a sus fans por quererlo, por escuchar su música y por ser tan fieles seguidoras.

Draco nos tomo a Lu y a mi de la mano para poder salir, la gente corría y hacía tumulto en las entrada/salida, los pocos afortunados que lograban pasar a la gente lo hacía con uno que otro golpe.

La verdad es que no entendí porque se amontaban, hasta que lo vi. Salía por ahí y todos, (prensa, fans, paparazzi) lo rodeaban; él daba autógrafos, se tomaba fotos y respondía a las preguntas de los reporteros ¿Cómo podía hacer tantas cosas a la vez? No lo se y no me importa, yo solo quiero salir de aquí.

Avanzamos esquivando a toda la gente, ver a Dra así se me imaginaba a papa y nosotras unas niñas de 3 años aferradas a sus padre.

Con lo que no contábamos era con la reacción de mi amiga a tener a su ídolo tan de cerca. Cuando pudimos pasar a todo el tumulto de personas y llegar a la salida, a Luna se le ocurrió una de sus brillantes ideas para al menos tener más de cerca de su artista.

Le dijo a Draco que iba al baño y que nos esperara, yo no me tragaba ese cuento pero igualmente la seguí. En el baño me pidió de favor que nos esperáramos hasta que se fuera la gente porque quería llegar mas tarde a su casa, casi se arrodillo enfrente de mí y, como siempre, acepte.

Estuvimos platicando como media hora en el baño, al salir notamos que ya casi no había nadie, regresamos con el rubio y después de un regaño por habernos tardado y de excusarnos con habernos perdido, caminamos rumbo al estacionamiento.

Allí ya solo podíamos divisar _nuestro_ auto y, un poco más alejada y escondida, una camioneta negra. La sonrisa de mi amiga me indico que esto era lo que planeaba.

-¡Es la camioneta de Harry! –y sin esperar nuestra reacción se echo a correr, su hermano y yo solo nos miramos y salimos detrás de ella, aunque nos llevaba ventaja-

-Mione ve por el auto y sígueme –nos detuvimos y me dio las llaves- yo voy tras de Luna… esta niña me va a sacar canas verdes –murmuro para si, sonrió y se volvió a era a correr-

Yo me quede parada en mi lugar como si no hubiera entendido. ¿Manejar? ¿Yo? Aun tengo 16 y no se si pueda porque…

-¡Corre Mione! –me grito-

Mi mente de nuevo quiso volver a trabajar y reaccione. Me di vuelta y corrí rumbo al coche, al llegar le quite la alarma y me senté en el lugar de Draco. Respire hondo.

-Vamos Hermione tu puedes, debes alcanzar a la loquita de Luna –me di ánimos-

Arranque.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que de repente…

-¡Alto!, ¡para por favor! –no se quien se puso enfrene del coche con las manos arriba y brincando, solo me dio tiempo de frenar para no atropellarlo pero como fue de improviso, me pegue con el volante en la frente y me la abrí.

Cerré los ojos porque parecía que me acababa de bajar de la montaña rusa y todo m daba vueltas.

-¡Ay no, que hice! –grito alguien- ¡Ey!, chica ¿estas bien? –como me pregunta si estoy bien ¡¿que no me esta viendo o que?

Sentí como abría la puerta y me recargada en el sillón.

-¡Ay no, esto esta mal! ¡Alguien me puede ver! –Ok, esto ya es demasiado, encima que por su culpa me abrí la frente ¡¿se preocupa por quien lo pueda ver? ¿Quién se cree que es? Abrí los ojos para verlo y quede impactada.

-Eres… eres… -no podía decirlo, era él. Antes de otra cosa me tapo la boca con la mano, yo creo que esperaba que gritara o algo así. Arrogante.-

-Si no dices quien soy, te juro que te doy boletos para toda mi gira en asientos VIP –me ofreció. ¡¿Qué le pasa? ¡¿Cree que me puede comprar o que?- ¡No quiero boletos para tus estúpidos conciertos! –le grite. Gran error. La cabeza me dio 20 mil vueltas y ya no supe más-

POV Harry

La conferencia dio inicio con las preguntas típicas. Pero eso sí, Ron se encargo de que el tema de mis padres no se tocara. Arthur es mi manager, si, pero el que tiene los "contactos" e "influencias" es Ron. Prácticamente nacimos juntos (aunque es más grande por algunos meses) y siempre ha estado a mi lado, es por eso que conoce todos los movimientos del medio y sabe. Se puede decir que es como mi segundo al mando.

_-__¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Te gusta estar de nuevo en Inglaterra? ¿Cómo te ha tratado el pueblo que te vio nacer? ¿Por qué hasta ahorita decidiste dar un concierto aquí? ¿Es difícil ser un adolescente y al mismo tiempo una estrella pop? ¿Que tal tu relación con Cho? ¿No se les complica estar tanto tiempo separados? ¿Cómo van a celebrar el cumpleaños de la señorita Chang? ¿Qué le tienes preparado? ¿No quieres arruinar la sorpresa?_

Respondí cada una de sus preguntas, pero todas las que hablaban de mi "relación" con Cho fueron respondidas por ella, me espere hasta que todos tomaron sus fotos y tuve que posar junto con mi novia para varias portadas.

Estuve así mínimo tres horas.

Después venía mi parte favorita: el ensayo. Subí de nuevo a la habitación en donde Ginny ya me había dejado un pants y playera para el ensayo. Me cambie y fui en busca de mis amigos (Cho se quedaba para arreglarse) para trasladarnos al lugar donde se llevaría acabo el concierto.

En media hora llegamos. De nuevo Fred se las ingenio para que pasara desapercibido y evitarnos problemas con las fans.

Al llegar y subir al escenario, me sentí de nuevo en casa. A los pocos minutos llego mi coreógrafa: Fleur Delacour. Ella es una chica de origen francés que mis padres contrataron cuando aún estaban vivos, (hace como 2 años y medio) la conocieron en uno de sus viajes a aquel país y se enamoraron de su forma de bailar, desde entonces ella es la que se encarga de montar mis coreografías para todos los conciertos.

-Bueno chicos, es hoga de tgabajag –nos llamó-

Estuvimos ensayando como 2 horas, y el tiempo se me pasó volando. Me divertía tanto haciendo esto.

-Muchas Ggacias a todos, fue un ensayo estupendo pego ahoga viene el bueno… ¡Mucha Suegte!

Nos despedimos y los Weasley y yo nos volvimos a subir a la camioneta. Era la hora.

Al llegar, Ginny me metió de los pelos al baño y en lo que yo me bañaba, ella escogía mi ropa.

Al salir me dio unos minutos a solas para que me relaje y me cambie. Es hora.

Veinte minutos después estaba vestido con mis jeans deslavados, una playera blanca, una chamarra de cuero y unos converse negros… la verdad es que me veo muy sexy. De repente oigo como tocan la puerta.

-Pasa ya estoy listo

-Pues te tardaste –me recrimina. ¡Ella es la que acaba de llegar!- Siéntate en la silla que ya solo falta una hora.

Sin decir nada más me siento y cierro los ojos esperando a que comience a arreglarme. Siento que me pone primero una especie de crema y luego algo como ¿polvo?, en fin yo solo me dejo hacer, como ella lo dijo: _sabe lo que hace._

Bajo al vestíbulo y de nuevo a la camioneta. Esta vez Cho si viene conmigo, para desagrado de los gemelos. Ginny y Ron se van en el coche de Arthur junto con Molly. Antes de irme me avisaron que ya llegaron Bill, Charlie y Percy y que se encuentran en el estadio. Me alegro mucho porque al concierto en Estados Unidos no pudieron asistir; ahora si está completa _mi_ familia.

El trayecto pasa en un incomodo silencio, los gemelos no suelen ser así, ellos siempre están jugando y bromeando pero al estar con Cho, su actitud cambia radicalmente.

Llegamos y nos dirigimos al camerino para "un retoque de último minuto" (nunca hago eso, siempre voy a platicar con Ron pero Ginny no se entera), Cho se va a sentar a la fila VIP. Y ahora si, _es la hora. _Todos ya se encuentran en sus lugares.

Ron se queda a un lado del escenario junto con Ginny. Desde este momento, estoy solo. Subo y pienso en mis padres, cada show esta dedicado a ellos, les agradezco por todo y les pido que me ayuden a dar lo mejor de mi. Se oye un suave tamborileo indicándome que me posicione. Comienza a salir humo y todas las luces me enfocan tenuemente.

Antes de que me puedan enfocar bien, a mis costados salen fuegos pirotécnicos y las luces suben de nivel. Suena la primera canción y oficialmente ha comenzado el concierto.

Transcurren 2 horas y media en las que solo cantó, bailo y me muevo tal y como me lo indico Fleur. Estar enfrente de tantas personas es un sentimiento indescriptible: la adrenalina y los nervios es lo que más siento y lo que me domina, pero pasadas dos canciones eso queda en el olvido.

Oír como tantos jóvenes cantan mis canciones me hace sentiré completo, veo que varias chicas hasta bailan las coreografías que salen en mis videos… ¡Cuánto me quieren!

Cuando termina me lleno de un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad, creo que el hecho de que el concierto sea aquí en Inglaterra me hace recordar demasiadas cosas y me pongo muy sensible.

Me despido de todos mis fans con las palabras más sinceras que he dicho en un concierto.

-Gracias a todos ustedes, por ustedes son quien soy y quien quiero ser. Sinceramente ¡GRACIAS! –lanzo un beso al aire- ¡Siempre estarán en mi corazón!

Me despido y salgo de escena.

Como siempre al final de cada show los Weasley (esta vez si están todos) me abrazan, me felicitan y la Señora Weasley me entrega el ramo de rosas que solía darme mi madre. La abracé para tratar de transmitirle todo el aprecio y cariño que sentía y creo que lo entendió porque solo me palmeó la espalda en señal de cariño.

-Bien hecho Harry, el primer concierto en Inglaterra y creo que ha sido el mejor… -me felicito Bill-

-Gracias Bill, pero no creo que vuelva a dar otro concierto por aquí, al menos en un largo tiempo –nadie dijo nada, pues lo comprendieron. Se supone que mi primer concierto aquí lo iba a dar unos días después de la muerte de mis padres. Por obvias razones se canceló.

Me dirigí al camerino y me cambie, me puse ropa mas cómoda y me lave la cara, lo que Ginn me puso es excelente para estar en el escenario con todas esas luces apuntándome, pero para andar en la calle no es lo más conveniente.

-Mi amor, ¡estuviste maravilloso! –Cho se cuelga de mi cuello y una ola de camarógrafos nos empiezan a fotografiar-

Tengo que parecer súper feliz con mi novia, hacerle cariños y soportarla porque no quiero armar un escándalo. Pero algo llamó mi atención y me dio mucho miedo, Cho hablaba con una reportera sobre un posible compromiso entre nosotros ¡¿QUE?... No, nosotros no nos vamos a comprometer porque… ¿Qué hago? No puedo simplemente desmentirla porque eso sería echarme la soga al cuello con los periodistas… ¿Qué hago?... ¡Ron! Me alejo con cautela y me acerco al pelirrojo.

-Ron necesito tu ayuda amigo, quiero escapar ¡ya! –le susurro al pelirrojo en lo que todos los flashes están dirigidos a mi novia-

-Sabes que te apoyo, ¿que debo hacer? –me pregunta con una sonrisa cómplice-

-Simple… -y le digo al oído mi plan, que tal que lo oye alguien y se me arma-

-Excelente –chocamos los puños- Metete ahí detrás en lo que los distraigo. Me escondí detrás de un muro-

-Cho, preciosa –se nota el sarcasmo pero aún así le da un beso en la mejilla-

-¿Dónde está Harry? –mi novia hace una voz de niña berrinchuda-

-Bueno el se fue a casa, debe preparar lo de… -hace señas como de que es secreto- lo de tu regalo de cumpleaños –lo susurro para que _solo ella lo escuchara_-

-¿En serio? ¿Nos puedes decir que le tiene reparado a Cho? ¿Ron, porque Harry esta tan misterioso? ¿Qué tienes que decir? ¿Le preparara una fiesta? ¿Es por el compromiso? ¿Si habrá matrimonio? –los reporteros lo comenzaron a bombardear con millones de preguntas sobre "mi relación" y yo lo aproveche para salir por la bendita salida de emergencia-

Cuando salí me di cuenta de que ya no había autos, solo estaba mi camioneta (que por cierto me quedaba demasiado lejos y me podrían ver) y un auto un poco más cerca.

Estuve escondido entre los árboles cuando de repente vi como tres chicos (dos mujeres y un hombre) caminaban y de un momento otro una de ellas se echaba a correr, los otros dos la siguieron hasta que de repente se detuvieron, conversaron muy brevemente y él continuo persiguiendo a la que corría y la otra se regreso al coche. Entonces era su coche, talvez le podría pedir que me dejara en mi camioneta para no tener que caminar y evadir a la prensa. La chica arrancó y se dirigía justo a donde yo me encontraba. _Perfecto_.

Salí de mi escondite y me puse delante de su coche con las manos en alto y rogándole que se detuviera.

-¡Alto!, ¡para por favor!

Lo hizo, pero no salio como yo esperaba.

Al parecer venía distraída y se detuvo de improviso, no se como fue pero el rebote hizo que se golpeara la frente, _Y yo que no quería armar un escándalo, seguro que hasta me encierran…_

-¡Ay no, que hice! –grite- ¡Ey!, chica ¿estas bien? –esa no fue una pregunta lógica ¿Cómo va a estar bien si tiene la frente abierta-

-Eres… eres… -¡Oh no, ya se dio cuenta de quien soy!, seguro que va a gritar de emoción por tener a su cantante frente a frente y va a llamara la atención de todos, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ponerle la mano en la boca para que no la escuchen-

-Si no dices quien soy, te juro que te doy boletos para toda mi gira en asientos VIP –se que esto es chantajismo pero no me pueden encontrar los camarógrafos, primero debo de hablar con Cho y la situación en la que me encuentro sería el chisme del año- ¡No quiero boletos para tus estúpidos conciertos! –me grito. ¿Qué? ¿No quiere boletos para mi concierto? ¿Quién es ella y de donde vino? Al parecer, gritarme no fue su mejor idea porque se puso totalmente pálida y parecía que la cabeza ya no era parte de su cuerpo y se movía a voluntad. Se desmayó. ¡Se desmayo!

Es lo peor que me puede pasar, esta chica se me acaba de desmayar y los reporteros no tardan en salir para irse a sus casas ¡junto con Cho! Entre en pánico y "a acciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas" Me subí a su coche y con cuidado la acomode en el asiento de atrás, _¡Que bonita es! ¡No seas estúpido, deja de pensar en esas cosas y concéntrate! _me subí el cierre de la chamarra a tope y ¡bendito Dios! encontré unos lentes negros en la guantera del auto.

Arranque.

No podía andar con ella por toda la ciudad desmayada y brotándole sangre de la frente. No lo pensé dos veces y me fui al hospital.

En el camino llamé a Ron para avisarle donde iba a estar y darle un pequeño adelanto de que sucedería, además de que le pedí que averiguara si la chica había ido acompañada para que avisara a su familia que era lo que había sucedido.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude y al parecer eso le sirvió, porque se despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó, estaba desorientada- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me paso? –corrección, estaba muy desorientada y parecía no recordad nada, ¡y si había perdido la memoria!

-Tranquila lo que pasa es que… -y le conté todo lo que paso, Ok no todo, pero si lo referente a lo que le había pasado en la frente y le explique a donde nos dirigíamos, al parecer eso la tranquilizo pero al reflexionarlo, exploto-

-¡Pero tu que te crees! ¡Con que derecho te paraste enfrente de mi! ¡Ahora no se que paso con Luna y… ¡Draco! –por la forma en que su expresión cambio entendí que ese tal Draco era su novio y la chica, Luna, su hermana-

-Tranquila, si te alteras te desmayas, ya te paso una vez –le conté- ahora por favor tranquila que Ron los va a llevar al hospital, ten –le di un pedazo de papel- pontelo en la frente, ya casi llegamos.

El resto del trayecto fue en completo silencio, ella se recargo en el asiento y cerró los ojos, cuando la volteaba a ver me di cuenta de que fruncía el entrecejo, o sea que le dolía, di vuelta en una curva y estaba el bendito hospital.

La moví un poco pero no despertaba, ¡a lo mejor se había vuelto a desmayar!, rápidamente salí del carro y fui a tomarla en brazos. ¡Esta niña no pesaba nada! Con razón se desmayo ¡si ni debe comer!

Entre corriendo a hospital y llamé a una enfermera y casi le conté lo que pasó.

-Mi… -¿y como se llama esta chica?- novia y yo íbamos de salida a un concierto pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta para salir, mi… suegra entraba y la golpeo con la puerta… puede llamar al doctor Charlie Weasley es mi… primo y solo a él le confiaría a mi novia –la enfermera me miró con reproche pero accedió, fue hacia la recepción y llamo a Charlie, al regresar traía consigo una silla de ruedas y ahí coloco a la chica y la llevó a un consultorio-

A lo pocos minutos regreso Charlie.

-¡Harry! que sorpresa hermano, que paso ¿ya terminaste las entrevistas? ¿Vamos a celebrar? –todos nos voltearon a ver y yo solo agache la mirada-

-¡Shhh! ¡Charlie, no hables tan fuerte! –me miro extrañado- podemos entrar… -fui interrumpido-

-Doctor Weasley la novia de su primo se encuentra en la habitación 563 y necesita ser revisada, Lindsay la esta limpiando pero necesita su ayuda, permiso –y se retiro con otras enfermera-

-¿Tu novia? ¿Qué le pasó a Cho?

-Vamos a la habitación y te cuento, necesito que revises a esa chica- nos dirigimos al elevador y le conté todo, desde mi supuesto anuncio de compromiso hasta el accidente con la chica- Ahora ¿entiendes? –para este momento ya estaba terminando de coser la frente de la castaña y las enfermeras la revisaban-

-Si, pero es gracioso, -fruncí el ceño ¡que tiene de gracioso!, antes de que pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió con un ruido horrible y un puño me golpeaba en la nariz rompiéndola al contacto, yo por instinto también lo golpee y así seguimos hasta que nos separaron, a mi me agarró Ron y Charlie y al que me golpeo lo sostenían los gemelos.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi Herm? –él era un chico rubio y de inmediato lo reconocí como los acompañantes de ¿Herm?- ¡Si le pasa algo te juro que te mato! –la chica rubia solo sollozaba y le pedía al güero desabrido ese, que se tranquilizara, entonces Ron se acerco a la chica rubia y la abrazo… Un momento ¡se acerco a la chica y la abrazo! ¡Que me perdí! ¿De donde se conocerán?

-Disculpa ¿Herm esta bien? ¿Qué tiene? –se dirigía a mi la rubia-

-Esta bien… -voltee a ver a Charlie- ¿esta bien verdad? –me preocupe-

-Si ella esta bien, -se dirigió a todos- se abrió la frente pero ya la cosí y se desmayó por la sangre que perdió pero descansando ella estará bien –solo la voltee a ver y la mire… era tan frágil y se veía tan indefensa-

-Bueno será mejor que me acompañen, ella debe descansar… Harry quédate con ella para que me avises si despierta porque le debo de dar unos analgésicos –sacó a toda la familia, al novio y la hermana y me quede solo con ella-

-Perdóname, no quise que te pasara esto pero…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –se despertó y me asusté- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Si quieres puedo llamar a…? -pensaba decirle a Charlie que ya había despertado-

-…a Draco por favor, le puedes avisar a mí… -por alguna razón no quería oír que ella dijera _a mi novio_-

-Este… él ya esta aquí y vino junto con tu…

-¡Luna! ¿También esta aquí?... –se sonrojo- perdón ella es la hermana de Draco y es mi…

-Entiendo, bueno voy a avisarles que ya despertaste… -iba a salir pero recordé algo muy importante- perdón pero llevamos varias horas juntos y no se cual es tu nombre –me dio pena, pero necesitaba saberlo-

-Ah perdón, me llamó Hermione Granger…

-Pues yo soy Harry Potter, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías –y le sonreí esperando que me respondiera-

-Lo se –su voz sonó como ¿desprecio? ¿reclamo? ¿odio? ¡¿Ahora que hice?-

-Puedes llamarles por favor –ahora se portaba fría y cerró los ojos dando por cerrada la conversación-

Entonces el güero si era su novio y a la rub… Luna ya le decía cuñada, al parecer iban muy enserio porque ese tipo llegó hecho una fiera ¡Que suerte tiene ese güero! _¡Pero que dices Harry, Cho es mil veces mejor!_

Gracias a **lucecita11****, ****Miss Gossip Banana**** y****maribel-chan**por sus comentarios y a todas las personitas anónimas que siguen mi fic… yo se que me tarde en actualizar pero me entro la "depresión post-Harry Potter" y aunque ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 4, no me daban muchas

¿Les gusto la actitud de Harry o lo quieren matar? Pues cada uno tiene su razón de ser en esta historia y si Harry es así no es por que quiera… ni tampoco Mione… pero eso se descubrirá a lo largo del fic…

Espero sus comentarios, criticas, maldiciones o cualquier cosa que consideren me merezco…

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que será muy pronto…

Bessos 3, EriqitaPotterGranger


	3. Chapter 3

**Reconsiderando El Concepto Que Tengo De Ti**

POV Hermione

No sabía con certeza en donde me encontraba, solo estaba conciente de que me encontraba en movimiento, con mucho esfuerzo logre abrir mis ojos pero sentía como si me acabara de bajar de la montaña rusa porque todo me daba vueltas. Cuando logre enfocar a mí alrededor me di cuenta de que estaba en un coche y de que alguien conducía. ¿Qué rayos hacía yo en un coche? ¿Cuándo me había subido?

A lo mejor me quede dormida y como me acabo de despertar no recuerdo muy bien las cosas. ¿Pero donde estaban Draco y Luna? ¿Y porque siento que en cualquier momento la cabeza me va a explotar?

Fuera quien fuera necesitaba que me dijera que es lo que me paso.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunte, estaba un poco desorientada- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me paso? –

¿Por qué me mira como si fuera una loca a punto de suicidarse?

-Tranquila lo que pasa es que… -y me contó todo lo que paso y poco a poco todos los recuerdos me golpearon para hacerme sufrir más. ¡Estaba con la persona que menos desearía estar! Preferiría mil veces más estar en una isla desierta con lagartos a punto de devorarme que con él. No lo soporte más y exploté.

-¡Pero tu que te crees! ¡Con que derecho te paraste enfrente de mí! ¡Ahora no se que paso con Luna y… ¡Draco! –al recordar a mis _hermanos_ me sentí horrible. Seguro que estarían como locos buscándome, es más, podría asegurar que Draco ya habría contactado al FBI para buscarme y Luna sería un mar de lágrimas-

-Tranquila, si te alteras te desmayas, ya te paso una vez –me contó- ahora por favor tranquila que Ron los va a llevar al hospital, ten –me dio un pedazo de papel- pontelo en la frente, ya casi llegamos.

Cerré los ojos y trate de asimilar lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Cualquier chica (incluida Lu) estaría como desquiciada al encontrarse con _Harry Potter _en un auto y completamente solos. Cualquiera menos yo. ¿Por qué tendré tan mala suerte? Lo único que pido a la vida es tratar de pasar desapercibida por todos, pero al parecer mi hermoso destino se empeña en todo lo contrario.

Nunca supe cuando llegamos o como salí del auto, porque me fui quedando dormida. El dolor que tenía en la frente cada vez se volvía más y más fuerte y me pregunte cuanto tiempo tardaría en partirme la cabeza en dos.

Después de horas de sueño, fui recuperando la conciencia y esta vez si sabía en donde me encontraba y que me había pasado. Oí que alguien ¿sollozaba? y al voltear lo vi a _él._ Parecía tan… humano, tan frágil, tan… lleno de sentimientos. Por un momento recordé que también podía sentir y a lo mejor estaba realmente arrepentido, por eso traté de actuar lo más tranquila posible.

-Perdóname, no quise que te pasara esto pero…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –abrí los ojos y creo que lo asuste- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Si quieres puedo llamar a…? –en estos momentos a los únicos que quería ver era a mis _hermanos._

-…a Draco por favor, le puedes avisar a mí… -no sabía si decirle que era mi casi hermano o solo mi amigo, después de todo seguía siendo desconocido y no podía contarle todo sobre mí-

-Este… él ya esta aquí y vino junto con tu…

-¡Luna! ¿También esta aquí?... –me sonroje, no paraba de interrumpirlo- perdón ella es la hermana de Draco y es mi…

-Entiendo, bueno voy a avisarles que ya despertaste… -se dio la vuelta pero a instante se detuvo y sus preciosos ojos verdes me volvieron a mirar _¿Preciosos? ¡Ese golpe debió de haber tenido secuelas, ya hasta estoy delirando! ¡Reacciona Hermione!_- perdón pero llevamos varias horas juntos y no se cual es tu nombre –al parecer estaba apenado y un tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas-

-Ah perdón, me llamó Hermione Granger…

-Pues yo soy Harry Potter, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías –sonrió como si con eso remediara la situación. ¿Cómo pude llegar a creer que _ese _tenía sentimientos_? _ Él es tan frió y superficial como ella, todos son iguales y nunca cambiaran ¡Soy una tonta! Eso me pasa por creer que todas las personas pueden cambiar-

-Lo se –mi voz ahora estaba impregnada de ira, desprecio, odio, tristeza- Puedes llamarles por favor –cerré los ojos dando por cerrada la conversación y esperando que se marchara y nunca volviera-

A los pocos minutos entro Lu corriendo, traía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y me sentí terriblemente culpable.

-Herm ¡gracias a Dios que estás bien! –y varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos-

-Lunis no tenías que preocuparte por mi, sabes muy bien que yo se me cuidar sola… -fui interrumpida por la voz de Draco… ¡Draco! seguro que me mata ¡adiós mundo cruel!

-Sabemos que te sabes cuidar sola, pero te das cuenta de que en muchos de los accidentes la culpa no la tiene el conductor sino el peatón… y te das cuenta de cómo por haberte dejado sola unos minutos acabaste en un hospital y de cómo todo fue mi culpa… -Ok si no lo interrumpía de seguro que él iba a terminar teniendo toda la culpa, siendo que el único responsable era _ese_-

-Lo se hermanito, perdóname y no te molestes conmigo ¿si? –puse una carita de perrito degollado, esa que aprendí de Luna-

-¡Ay Herm! –camino hasta mi cama y me abrazo muy delicadamente, sentí como unas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas y me jure jamás volver a hacerlos sufrir- ¿Creíste que iba a estar molesto? Pequeña, desde que tenías nueve años no me ha molestado ni una sola de las travesuras que tu y mi hermanita hacían, ¿crees que esta vez iba a ser diferente? ¿Creíste que me iba a molestar que por culpa del cuatro ojos ese estuvieras en el hospital? Eres una tontita Herm –yo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no sabía en que momento caerían, Draco se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente y Luna se sentó en la silla que había al lado de mi cama y me tomo de la mano, estaba feliz de tener a mis hermanos conmigo-

De repente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, ninguno de los tres hizo ademán de separase pues así estábamos muy bien, y entró él.

-Herm… a perdón por interrumpir –dijo en un tono no muy amable-

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Draco estaba que echaba humo-

-Lo mismo que tú, vengo a ver si Herm… si ella esta bien –soy yo, o él me ha estado intentando llamar por mi nombre, jaja ¿él? ¿a mi? Si claro, Dios estoy alucinando demasiado ¿Qué me dieron?- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias por preguntar –conteste fríamente. ¿Porque era tan hipócrita? Hace unos minutos trató de _seducirme _ y ahora viene aquí a hacerse el preocupado ¿acaso es bipolar?- Disculpa pero ¿Cuándo me puedo ir?

-Pues Charlie ya te dio el alta, solo estábamos esperando que te sintieras en condición de abandonar el hospital… Si quieres yo te puedo llevar a tu casa… -Ok, si era bipolar-

-NO, NOSOTROS llevaremos a Herm a su casa –se volteo hacia mi- Linda, te sientes bien como para caminar o te tengo que llevar en brazos –fingí pensarlo, obvio que iba a caminar pero me gustaba que Dra me consintiera-

Al ver que me tardaba en responder, me tomo como a una bebe y me cargó, Luna solo reía porque sabía muy bien que odiaba cualquier tipo de altura y yo estaba aterrada por lo que rodeé su cuello y lo sujete como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Draco pasó al lado de Potter y llamo a mi amiga para que nos siguiera, ella se apuro a recoger mi bolsa (nunca me di cuenta de que estaba sobre el escritorio de esa habitación, es más creí que se había perdido) y me pareció escuchar que le agradecía el haberme ayudado, después de eso salio detrás de nosotros a toda prisa.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de espera de la habitación me di cuenta de que había dos chicos pelirrojos conversando, al vernos pasar se levantaron y preguntaron por mi estado.

-¿Estas bien? –me dijo un chico de unos impresionantes ojos azules-

-Si, gracias por preguntar

-Ron Weasley, un placer –me extendió su mano a modo de saludo formal, no podía presentarme siendo cargada por Dra, así que le pedí que me bajara-

-Soy Hermione Granger, igualmente –le correspondí a saludo, la chica se levanto y también se presento-

-Ginny Weasley, mucho gusto Hermione –_Entonces ellos son hermanos, _pensé, y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Estábamos preocupados por ti, que bueno que ya te sientes mejor –y me miro con mucho cariño. A pesar de ser hermanos, ella tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones mientras que su hermano, azules. Ahora entiendo porque en la escuela jamás dudaron de que Luna y Draco fueran hermanos -

-Este… mmm… gracias por preocuparte

-Bueno pues… nosotros nos vamos –el rubio sonó molesto. Un momento ¿Draco esta enojado? Pero si hasta hace unos segundos me aseguro lo contrario-

-Pues… se… se van con cuidado –a la chica también se le notaba molesta, pero con él. ¿A caso habrán discutido?

-Bueno ¡adiós! –dijo mi amiga con su vocecita infantil-

-Adiós Luna y espero que ya no te escapes eh, que no siempre voy a estar ahí para detenerte, aunque trataré –Ok, ¡esto ya es el colmo! Primero, Dra molesto con la pelirroja y ahora Luni platica con el ojiazul como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. ¡¿Que paso mientras estaba inconsciente?

-Pues… no prometo nada, pero lo intentare… ¡Bye! –y se dirigió a la salida dando pequeños saltitos, al voltear a ver al pelirrojo note como miraba embelesado a mi amiga… ¡A este chico le gusto Luna!-

-Bueno pues… adiós y nuevamente gracias por preocuparse –y prácticamente volé para reunirme con Lu porque creí oír la voz de Potter bajando de mi ex-habitación-

Oí como se despidió mi amigo y salio a nuestro encuentro, como siempre, nos tomo de las manos y nos dirigió al estacionamiento donde vi aparcado su auto.

Una vez dentro del coche y acomodados en nuestros respectivos lugares, comencé mi interrogatorio.

-Dra, me puedes contar que paso mientras yo fui por el coche –si, si, se que eso no me va a decir que fue lo que paso allá adentro, pero si les pregunto directamente ninguno me va a decir nada, es mejor que actúe normal y ellos solitos lo soltaran-

-Bueno pues la señorita –y miro a su hermana- al ver esa camioneta pensó que era el cuatro ojos ese –la rubia no dijo nada, normalmente hubiera reclamado por ponerle apodos a su estrellucha pero creo que de ahora en adelante ya no lo idolatrara tanto- pero al parecer el no se encontraba ahí así que siguió corriendo hasta salir del estacionamiento pero se topó con su… mmm ¿guardaespaldas?

-Amigo –lo interrumpió Luna algo contrariada-

-Bueno pues con él, y como oyó que yo le rogaba que se detuviera, él la sujeto de la cintura –frunció el ceño- y la detuvo hasta que la atrapé. Estuvimos, o mejor dicho, Luna estuvo platicando con él un buen tiempo y tu simplemente no aparecías, al principio pensé que era porque no nos encontrabas, pero después ya no creía lo mismo, estaba a punto de decirle a Lu que te fuéramos a buscar cuando el celular de ese chico sonó, su cara cambio notablemente y nos hizo señas de que esperáramos, al colgar nos preguntó si nosotros no conocíamos a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos miel, Luna le pregunto que porque y el dijo que porque estabas rumbo al hospital con Harry Potter –su nombre lo dijo con algo de rencor- Sin pensarlo dos veces nos subimos a la camioneta esa, pero en el camino recogimos a la hermana del pelirrojo, a Ginny, y ella nos guió al hospital porque ya sabía donde estabas; al llegar –miro a su hermana significativamente- pues… esperamos a ver como estabas

-Pues como verán ya estoy muy bien –mentí, me dolía un poquito la cabeza- así que… ¿les puedo pedir un favor?

-El que quieras Herm –respondió la rubia-

-Pues no quiero que le cuenten a papa lo sucedido –me miraron con cara de no entender el porque de mi petición- Es que el esta muy presionado en su trabajo y no quiero darle mas preocupaciones –al ver que Draco iba a ponerme algún pretexto, añadí- A Mary si le contaré, es más le diré que me desmaye y que me tuvieron que poner unos puntos en la frente, pero por favor a papa no le digan ¿si? –suplique-

-De acuerdo pequeña, pero promete que le contaras todo a Mary para que ella te cuide

-¡Prometido!

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron charlando, yo solo asentía cada vez que creía prudente, la cabeza me dolía bastante pero no les dije por miedo a preocuparlos.

Me dejaron en mi casa cerca de la una, Mary me estaba esperando en el sillón, gracias al cielo no me preguntó porque regresaba hasta esa hora, solo me dijo que esperaba que me haya divertido y que me fuera a la cama porque ya era algo tarde.

Pasé por la habitación de papa y lo vi acostado en su cama aún con la ropa puesta, como no quería despertarlo, le quite los zapatos y lo ayude a acostarse bien, le puse la sabana encima y le di un beso en la frente, salí sin hacer ruido y me fui derechito a mi cuarto. Al llegar, me puse la pijama en tiempo record, la ropa la deje en el cesto y busque en el baño una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Me tome tres al mismo tiempo (se que eso está mal pero no soporto el dolor y no le pienso decir a nadie) y me metí a la cama, cerré los ojos, y poco a poco el sueño me venció.

Esa noche solo soñé con un par de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y me desperté gracias a los rayos del sol que me daban en la cara, la cabeza me daba vueltas, pero seguramente era producto de la desvelada más mi pequeño _incidente_ de ayer, me sorprendió que Mary no me viniera a despertar temprano, pero seguramente quiso dejarme dormir un poco más por ser sábado ¡bendito sábado!

Me cambie rápido porque moría de hambre, al bajar vi a mi nana terminando la limpieza y me sonroje un poco, hoy quería ayudarle en los deberes de la casa pero me quede dormida.

-Buenos días Mary –me acerque a darle un beso y le sonreí, no recordaba que había soñado exactamente pero estaba muuuy feliz-

-Buenos día mi niña, veo que el sueño de hoy fue el mejor de todos ¿no? –eso me hizo sonroja aún más ¿Cómo era tan perceptiva?-

-Pues no estoy muy segura Mary porque no recuerdo que soñé, solo… hoy amanecí feliz –y volví a sonreír-

-Bueno señorita "amanecí feliz", ven a sentarte para que desayunes, tu papa salió desde muy temprano –mi entusiasmo se apago un poco- pero te dejo esto –me mostró un papel el cual tome con mucha curiosidad-

Princesita:

Muchas gracias por lo de ayer, no creas que no me di cuenta de que fuiste tu la que me acomodo en la cama para dormir.

Se que en estos días no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero prometo recompensarte pronto.

Me alegra que te hayas divertido, ya me contaras como te fue en ese concierto…

Gracias de nuevo y perdóname por no desearte los buenos días…

Con amor: Papi

PD: Eres la razón de mi existencia, te amo mi Herm.

Cuando termine de leerlo las lágrimas amenazaban peligrosamente con salir de mis ojos pero eran de una felicidad indescriptible, mi papa no tenía necesidad de explicarme que debido a su trabajo casi no nos veíamos porque lo entendía, no niego que me daba tristeza, pero si comprendía. Y aquí estaba él pidiéndome perdón y agradeciéndome lo de anoche. Definitivamente papa era el mejor hombre del mundo.

Me demore más de lo necesario observando ese papel, necesitaba unos minutos para que las lágrimas se disiparan y pudiera alzar la vista.

Cuando me sentí tranquila me di cuenta de que Mary ya me había servido el desayuno y me miraba con mucha ternura y amor, si ella hubiera sido mi madre… ¡NO Hermione! Hoy estas de un humor excelente y nada ni nadie te lo va a quitar ¿de acuerdo?

Tome una rebanada de pan con mantequilla y aleje los pensamientos feos de mí.

-Mmm Mary –le dije cuando me termine el pan- esto esta delicioso, ojalá algún día yo pueda cocinar como tu…

-Lo que pasa es que ya tenía hambre señorita, por eso mi comida le parece rica –nos comenzamos a reír pero el teléfono nos interrumpió -

-Tú sigue desayunando que ya regreso –me dijo-

A los pocos segundos regreso con el aparato en la mano y me hizo señas de que era para mí.

-Es Lunita –me susurró-

-¿Bueno? ¿Lu? –pregunte-

-¡Herm! –grito tan alto que tuve que separe unos centímetros del auricular porque sino seguro que me dejaba sorda-

-Si amiga ¿Qué paso?

-Pues solo te quería invitar a ir a la playa, es que Pansy –dijo su nombre un tanto molesta- vino para llevarse a Draco y al verme se vio obligada a decirme a mi también, y ya conoces a mi hermanito: es tan caballero que no le pudo decir que no a la bruja esa… pero yo no pienso pasarme toda la tarde aburriéndome con su intento barato de conquistar a Draco así que… te lo suplico amiga ¡ven conmigo! –me la pude imaginar al otro lado casi casi de rodillas-

-Mmm pues debo de preguntarle a papa Lu, le marco y te aviso ¿si?

-De acuerdo pero por favor amiga, trata de convencerlo… -me suplico-

-Si Lu te lo juro, Bye te quiero

-También te quiero, Adiós Herm –y colgó-

-¿Qué paso pequeña? ¿Lunita esta bien? –me pregunto mi nana-

-Si Mary, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que… –y le conté lo de la bruja mientras terminaba de cenar-

-¡Ay! ¿Esa niña no entiende? ¿Qué no fue ella quien lo termino? ¿Para que vuelve a molestar? –Mary si que se enojo-

-Pues la verdad no se que traiga entre manos pero no quiero que se acerca de nuevo a Dra… ¿Te molestarías si le pido permiso a papa para salir con ellos? –no me gusta dejar a Mary sola los sábados pero esto es una causa de fuerza mayor-

-Hermione Granger –fingió indignarse- me voy a molestar si me vuelves a peguntar eso ¡eh! –se rió-. Claro que no me molesta nena, de hecho hoy iba a hacer las compras y tenía que salir, así que no voy a estar en la casa –cogió el teléfono y me lo dio-. Marcále a tu papa y pidele que te deje ir… aunque sabes bien que te va a decir que sí –en lo que llamaba a mi padre, ella recogió la mesa-

Mary tenía toda la razón, cuando le comente a papa que quería salir con los Malfoy, no puso ninguno objeción, es más me pidió que le comunicara con mi nana para que le diera unas instrucciones, cuando colgó el teléfono subió a la habitación de papa y me dio dinero para lo que se me ofreciera. A principio me negué, pero lo termine aceptando por su insistencia, aunque claro no lo pienso tocar más que para una emergencia.

Me volví a comunicar con Lu para avisarle que si iría, y me dijo que en media hora pasaban por mí (junto con la bruja) para irnos juntos.

Colgué y me fui derechito a mi habitación para preparar lo necesario para la playa

En mi bolsa llevaba una toalla, protector solar, lentes, unas sandalias, mi iPod, y la cartera; me puse unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa rosa sobre el traje de baño, me calce los tenis y veinte minutos después estaba lista.

Justo cuando me iba a sentar para esperarlos, el timbre sonó y al abrir Luna me esperaba. Esto me sorprendió pues casi siempre me marcaban pero al parecer hoy mi amiga no andaba de ánimos.

Nos despedimos de Mary y caminos muy lentamente (para hacer enojar a la bruja) al coche. Draco metió mi bolsa a la cajuela y nos instalamos para partir a la playa.

Pansy venía sentada en el lugar que usualmente ocupa Lu así que ella se sentó conmigo.

Todo el viaje se mantuvo en un incomodo silencio, la bruja no perdía oportunidad y cada que Dra ponía su mano en la palanca, ella se la agarraba y le sonreía inocentemente; nosotras veníamos furiosas y estoy segura de que la tensión la podríamos cortar con un cuchillo.

Llegamos a Malibú (la playa) y encontramos un excelente lugar para estacionarnos, bajamos las cosas y caminos para acomodarnos cerca del mar. La bruja tomo a Draco del brazo y lo alejo de nosotras con el pretexto de que "ellos iban a buscar el lugar más adecuado para sentarnos"

**-OoOoO-**

POV Harry

Salí de la habitación bastante contrariado. Esta niña de seguro es bipolar. (N/A: que casualidad que los dos piensen eso del otro no) No entiendo ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto? Primero estamos bien y parece que podemos ser amigos y segundos después parece que quisiera asesinarme… ¿Pero que le pasa…? ¡Soy Harry Potter, por Dios!

Llegué a la sala de espera de la habitación, ahí Luna platicaba animadamente con Ron y el güero desabrido no dejaba de echarse miraditas con Ginny… ¡¿de que me perdí? Parece que en este momento ambos están viendo quien puede asesinar con la mirada al otro… Es como si estuvieran en una competencia en la que solo ellos conocen las reglas. Y Ron… ¡ha perdido la vergüenza de hablarle a una chica! Dios mío, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en esa habitación?

-Eh tu –le dije al güero ese en el tono más despectivo que pude adoptar- se despertó y pidió verlos –miré a la rubia- a los dos.

Como si les hubiera dicho que un huracán venía por ellos, corrieron hasta perderse de nuestra vista.

-Haber ustedes dos… me pueden decir que fue lo que pasó cuando me quedé en la habitación de la chica –les pregunté-

-¿Qué sucedió de que? –Ginny y sus preguntas capciosas, con ella nunca hemos podido; no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo lograba pero cuando la intentábamos acusar de algo, manejaba las cosas de tal forma que nosotros solos terminábamos culpándonos de la que la diablita esta hacía-

-Pues que regreso y Ron –el aludido me miro con las orejas rojas- esta platicando con la chica rubia…

-Luna –me interrumpe, yo hago caso omiso de lo que me dijo-

-…y tu no dejas de… -le hago el gesto de sus miraditas, quiero que me explique que pasa no que muera a manos de su hermano… aunque pensándolo bien el que moriría sería él-

-Hermano, Ginny tiene razón, no pasa nada –lo mire horrorizado, ¿estaba del lado de su hermana? En que extraña dimensión paralela estaba- Es solo que yo me puse a platicar con Luna –puso énfasis en su nombre- porque me estaba aburriendo mucho y Ginn… pues ella no se.

-Yo no hice nada, lo juro –con su mano reforzó su juramento- solo que… pues no me gusta que me reten –entendí a la perfección a que se refería y Ron no tenía ni idea, tal como lo quería Ginny-

-Mmm esta bien, -acepte. Veinte minutos después volví a hablar- Iré a ver a la chica esta, quiero saber como esta –me miraron con una sonrisita- para ya irnos a casa… estoy muerto –agregué-

Regrese a la habitación de Hermione pensando en que en todo lo que había sucedido en tan pocas horas: el casi anuncio de mi supuesto compromiso, el accidente de Hermione y su desprecio e indeferencia, mi pelea con el novio, el cambio de Ron, el odio de Ginny… parece que hubiera pasado una vida en lugar de unas horas.

-Herm… a perdón por interrumpir –se estaban abrazando ¡y parecía que el rubiecito le iba a dar un beso!, no se porque pero eso no me agrado en lo más mínimo-

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? –al güero le molesto que interrumpiera su momento romántico-

-Lo mismo que tú, vengo a ver si Herm… si ella esta bien –¿Por qué le quiero llamar por su nombre? _Es que tiene bonito nombre_ ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?

-Si, gracias por preguntar –contesto muy cortante. Definitivamente es bipolar- Disculpa pero ¿Cuándo me puedo ir?

-Pues Charlie ya te dio el alta, solo estábamos esperando que te sintieras en condición de abandonar el hospital… Si quieres yo te puedo llevar a tu casa… -me ofrecí amablemente-

-NO, NOSOTROS llevaremos a Herm a su casa –me contesto el rubio y se dirigió a Hermione- Linda, te sientes bien como para caminar o te tengo que llevar en brazos –la chica lo pensó, ¿se sentirá tan mal que no puede ni caminar?-

Ni siquiera espero que le respondiera cuando la tomo en brazos y la cargo, al principio me dio un poco de miedo… ¡la podría tirar!, pero después recordé que esta chica no pesaba nada y que era muy fácil de cargar.

El güero le dijo a su hermana que lo siguiera y salieron de la habitación.

Luna fue a recoger la bolsa de Hermione que yo había dejada a un lado de su cama y antes de salir de la habitación se dirigió a mi.

-Gracias por cuidar de Herm, no sabes lo que significa para nosotros… espero que la puedas llegar a entender y comprendas que no tiene nada contra ti… yo se que si la conocieras serían tal para cual –y tras estas palabras se fue con su hermano-

No entendí que me quiso decir ¿Cómo que no era nada contra mí? ¿Qué no ha visto como me trata? ¿Y como que seríamos tal para cual? ¡Somos completamente diferentes!

Me quede un rato en la habitación, al parecer ella no quería saber nada de mi y yo no _podía _saber de ella.

Oí como se estaban despidiendo de Ron y Luna y salí para al menos decirle el último adiós, pero cuando llegué ya no estaban. Por alguna extraña razón eso me hizo deprimirme un poco.

Como todos los cargos del hospital corrieron a mi cuenta (fue mi culpa que chocara), Ron se entretuvo pagando todo mientras Ginny me acompañaba a la camioneta. Cuando llego Ron, le pedí que me dejara manejar pues necesitaba no pensar en nada, obviamente accedió y en un completo silencio nos fuimos a la Madriguera.

Al llegar Molly nos regaño por haber tardado tanto, ninguno menciono el incidente y le pusimos de pretexto que las fans no nos dejaban salir del estacionamiento, como esto a veces sucede, no nos dijo nada y solo nos mando a dormir.

Me metí a la cama pensando en el día que había vivido, Ron parecía estar igual que yo porque hasta se le olvido pedir de cenar.

Nunca supe como, pero en algún momento me quede dormido con ella rondándome la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos sin ayuda, al parecer a Ginny se le olvido venir a levantarnos con sus travesuras mañaneras. Todavía estaba dormido cuando me metí a la ducha, pero el agua fría es un remedio infalible para despertarme. Regrese a cambiarme y sorprendentemente Ron ya se había bañado y solo me esperaba para bajar a desayunar.

Rápidamente me cambie y nos fuimos al comedor en donde Ginny ya se encontraba tomando su cereal.

-Buenos días –saludamos Ron y yo, le fuimos a dar un beso a Molly y Ginny solo nos saco la lengua, cosa que respondimos-

-Siéntense que ahora les sirvo –nos sentamos enfrente de la pelirroja y cuando nos dieron el desayuno, comenzamos a comer en silencio-

-Bueno Harry, el concierto de ayer fue todo un éxito, estuviste radiante cariño –y me beso el cabello-

-Gracias Molly, todo esto es gracias a usted y a su familia –y comenzamos a platicar de cosas muy banales pero sin mencionar nada de ayer-

De pronto el Señor Weasley llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la felicidad y molestia que irradiaba era palpable.

-Buenos días chicos, necesito que se apresuren a comer porque traigo una noticia fantástica y otra… desayunen y lo sabrán –sobra decir que después de que nos dijo eso no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando los tres terminamos el desayuno y corrimos a la sala-

-¿Qué paso papa? –pregunto Ron-

-Bueno pues que después del maravilloso concierto de ayer, -se dirigió a mí- la disquera cree que estás preparado para… ellos piensan que estas listo para… ¡quieren que protagonices una película! –la mandíbula se me cayó al suelo y no podía creer lo que me acababan de decir… ¡la película había sido el sueño de mi vida! Ron y Ginny estaban igual de anonadados que yo. Los tres entramos en shock -

Como nadie decía nada el señor Weasley preguntó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas?

-¿Es broma? ¡Por supuesto que acepto! –respondí completamente feliz. Tarde unos segundos en comprender lo que realmente pasaba-

Tres, dos, uno.

-Aaaaaaaa –los tres nos pusimos a saltar de la felicidad, la película era uno de los deseos de mis padres y ahora iba a ser posible-

-Solo hay un pequeño problema –mi sonrisa se apagó por un momento-, siéntense y les explico –nos volvimos a sentar- Bueno pues el papa de Cho es uno de los contribuyentes y… pues –su cara mostraba preocupación- el quiere que la co-protagonista sea… sea ella –respiro hondo- Si aceptas la película Cho trabajaría contigo…

Mi felicidad se arruinó con esto. ¿Cómo le haría para estar todo el día con Cho sin que Ron y Ginny se sintieran aislados? El mayor de mis problemas sería que ella se la pasaría buscando que todo el tiempo nos fotografiaran juntos.

-Pues la idea de hacer la película es magnifica pero… no estoy muy seguro de querer que Cho "trabaje" conmigo –le respondí- digo… esto podría afectar nuestra relación… -agregué. Los señores Weasley no sabían que a veces no aguantaba a mi novia-

-Bueno pues si tienes que pensarlo, piensalo, pero solo tienes hasta mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señor, lo haré. Gracias por todo.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos hablando de lo genial que sería la película si Cho no actuaba y mis amigos mencionaban todo lo que le podría pasar a mi novia que no le permitiría grabar.

-… y el cabello lo tendría tan… –Ginny interrumpió su idea cuando su celular sonó. Ron estaba que se moría de la risa por el plan de quemarle el cabello a Cho y yo, como debía de respetarla, trataba con todas mis fuerzas de evitar reírme a aunque las locuras de mi amiga no ayudaban mucho-

-…No es que no quiera pero… pues… es que… no lo se… si pero… bueno esta bien… si pasa por mí… de acuerdo en una hora… Adiós… si yo también… si, bye –fue todo lo que capté de la conversación de Ginny, por lo que oí parece que alguien la ha invitado a salir y ella aceptó-

-¿Qué pasó Ginn? –le pregunté, quería saber con quien saldría-

-Michael Connor, eso pasa: me invitó a salir y como ya no tenía más pretextos que ponerle, tuve que aceptar, solo voy a ir para dejarle bien en claro que no quiero nada con él –la cara de mi amigo comenzó a cambiar peligrosamente de color, con una seña le dije a la ojimarrón que se fuera a su habitación antes de que la fiera de Ronald Weasley explotara-

Cuando estuvimos solos intente controlarlo.

-Amigo no te debes de enfadar, al contrario deberías estar orgulloso de tu hermana, ella no quiere con ese chico y solo acepto salir con él para explicárselo, debes entender que Ginn ya no es una bebita y que así como nosotros nos comenzamos a interesar en las chicas, muchos hombres se interesan por ella, tienes que dejarla que se equivoque y que experimente las cosas por sí sola…

-Pero es que es mi hermanita Harry, debes de entender que… -lo interrumpí-

-Lo entiendo hermano, ¿crees que para mí es fácil ver que cuando salimos todos voltean a verla? Ella también es como mi hermana Ron, pero la dejo ser porque no me gustaría que un día tomara una decisión equivocada por no haberle permitido conocer las cosas y por haberla sobreprotegido tanto… solo deja de ser tan celoso, ella sabe o que hace ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien amigo, pero…

-Pero nada, ya te lo dije, ella sabe lo que hace

Media hora después sonó el timbre, me levanté a abrir y vi a Michael en la entrada, por cuestiones de seguridad no lo invite a entrar y le grite a Ginny para que bajara, a los pocos minutos ella se encontró con nosotros y luego de despedirse, partieron.

Cuando regrese a la sala vi a mi amigo acostado en uno de los sillones aventando los dardos a ningún lugar en especial.

-Estoy aburrido Harry, ¿Qué hacemos?

-No tengo idea –me acomode en el otro sofá- creo que hasta extraño las clases…

-¡NO!, digo estoy aburrido pero no loco, -se paro- hay que salir, vamos a donde el coche nos diga –y tomo las llaves-

-Con que no nos conduzca a un restaurante todo esta bien –y me comencé a reír-

Manejamos un rato, Ron no sabía a que lugar ir y yo me comenzaba a desesperar, después de dar unas veinte vueltas decidió que la playa de Malibú era una buena idea para descansar y relajarnos (además de que ahí esta su restaurante favorito).

Nos estacionamos un poco lejos de los demás autos (veníamos a "descansar" no a ser bombardeados por reporteros y fans).

Al momento de acomodarnos en los camastros, el estomago de mi amigo comenzó a gruñir y decidió que era un buen momento para su "bocado matutino", me ofrecí a acompañarlo pero me aseguró que solo iría a pedir algo para que se lo llevaran hasta la playa.

Cuando Ron se fue me puse unos lentes (los mismos que había tomado del auto de Hermione) y decidí que podía tomar una pequeña siesta en lo que el pelirrojo regresaba, estaba por hacer eso cuando…

-Disculpe señor, ¿de casualidad no ha visto a una chica rubia pasar por aquí? -era una chica y si me reconocía armaría un escándalo por haberme encontrado, solo negué con la cabeza- ¿Sabe entonces si por aquí hay un restaurante? –sonaba preocupada por lo que solo le indique con la mano por donde había uno- ¡Gracias! –y oí como se dio la vuelta para irse, estaba pensando en que la había librado cuando la chica volvió a voltear- ¿Sabe? Mi amigo tenía unos lentes como esos pero tuve que dárselos a alguien más, cuídelos mucho porque son muy… -me miro fijamente- ¿Potter? –solo alguien me ha llamado por mi apellido en toda mi vida (exceptuando a mis odiosos tíos) y esa era…-

-¿Hermione?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijimos al unísono-

-Yo pregunte primero, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?, ve a casa –me dijo-

-Pues no puedo porque Ron trae las llaves del auto y fue a buscar algo de comer… ¿y tu? Digo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus…? -moví la mano como si hubiera más gente-

-Perdí de nuevo a Luna –dijo con voz resignada y se sentó en el camastro en el que momentos antes estaba mi mejor amigo-

-¿Cómo que la perdiste? ¿Quién pierde a su cuñada?

-¿Mi cuñada? ¿Crees que…? No, ella no… -no necesitaba que me dijera mentiras, por lo que la interrumpí-

- No me tienes que explicar nada, solo dime ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues que invitaron a Draco a venir a la playa y Luna casi se arrodilla para que viniera, cuando llegamos me dijo que tenía mucha hambre y que iba a buscar un restaurante, me pidió que la esperara pero ya lleva más de una hora y no aparece, la verdad es que estoy algo preocupada… -terminó-

-Mira, el único restaurante que se que hay por aquí es el _Missu_ y esta antes de llegar a la carretera, si quieres te puedo llevar, de todas formas ahí esta Ron… -me ofrecí esperando que no me rechazara de nuevo, ella lo pensó unos momentos y asintió-

Camino al restaurante le pregunte por su frente, me dijo que aún le dolía un poco pero como no quería preocupar a _Dra y a Lu_ no les decía nada, nuevamente me disculpé con ella y para mi sorpresa me dijo que no me preocupara porque había sido un accidente.

Antes de llegar a nuestro destino, vimos una camioneta bastante sospechosa, al principio no le di importancia pero cuando me percate de que nos venían siguiendo comprendí que eran los…

-¡Reporteros! –la asusté-

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?

-No voltees –la tome de la cintura y la abrase como si fuera mi novia-

-¿Qué estas haciendo Harry?

-Espera…, espera…, corre, sígueme –y tomándola del brazo la lleve hasta mi camioneta- ¡Rayos! ¡Ron trae las llaves! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer? Debemos huir… ¡ya! –estaba desesperado, si me llegaban a encontrar con ella estaba muerto-

-Pues podemos ir en el auto de Dra… -no deje que terminara cuando la volví a jalar del brazo para que huyéramos de ahí- ¿Dónde esta su auto? –esta vez ella fue la que me jalo y me llevo hasta donde se habían estacionado-

Me dio las llaves y me acomode para manejar, no la iba a dejar conducir, la primera experiencia que tenía con ella como conductora había sido suficiente para que nunca la dejara al volante.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y le indico que suba, por el espejo retrovisor veo que la camioneta que nos perseguía se esta acercando, cuando cierra la puerta inmediatamente arrancó, nunca me di cuenta de que no se había puesto el cinturón y se estrelló con el parabrisas del carro, como ayer, gracias al cielo esta vez no le sangro la frente.

-Esto ya se te esta haciendo una mala costumbre –me reclama-

-Perdón, solo no dejes que te vean –me coloque bien los lentes y al pasar al lado de la camioneta de periodistas trate de actuar como si nada estuviera pasando.

Gracias a Dios y a todos los santos, los pudimos esquivar sin ningún problema, como ella venía en silencio volteé a verla esperando saber como me iba a asesinar, cual fue mi sorpresa que, aunque no pronunciaba ni una palabra, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Pues… es divertido escapar de los reporteros en estas circunstancias –y comenzó a reírse tan delicadamente que me contagió-

-Y ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –me pregunto evidentemente preocupada-

-Pues no podemos regresar a la playa hasta que los periodistas se cansen, pero podemos ir a dar una vuelta

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Luna y de Draco? ¿Ron?

-No te preocupes, vendremos por ellos… por el camino largo –y encendí la radio para poner un poco de música-

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_Out of this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's alright_

_There's something about the sunshine_

_There's something about the sunshine_

El primer lugar que visitamos fue el Puente de la Torre, estuvimos ahí solo unos minutos pues un policía nos corrió porque no parábamos de reírnos.

Luego pasamos por el Big Ben y le conté lo poco que sabía de él, quería impresionarla, pero el impresionado termine siendo yo cuando me dijo que todo lo que yo sabía era erróneo y me contó la verdadera historia. Me avergoncé de mi mismo y me prometí que la próxima vez que saliéramos iba a averiguar bien las cosas para que la lograra asombrar.

En todos lados nos tomábamos fotos: ella sola, yo solo, juntos, abrazados, haciendo caras graciosas. Nos la estábamos pasando en grande, de vez en cuando me tomaba de la mano para que fuera con ella y me sentía soñado. Aunque llevo solo un día de conocerla, siento como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida.

Pasamos por un parque y compré unos helados, ella pidió de mango y yo de limón; cuando estaba entregando el dinero, Hermione me puso un poco de helado en la nariz y salió corriendo, ni siquiera espere a que me el dependiente me diera el cambio porque corrí tras ella. Cuando la atrapé, no calcule la fuerza que traía, caí sobre ella y los helados salieron volando. Herm no se ensucio porque mi chamarra y cara la protegieron, ella solo rió y con un dedo tomo algo de helado de mi cara y lo probo.

-Esta muy rico –y se comenzó a reír-

La ayude a levantarse, le pedí "ayuda" para quitarme la chamarra y la llene de helado, se quedó estupefacta pero lo único que hice fue imitarla y con un dedo le quite algo de helado de la comisura de su boca.

-Si Mione, tienes razón, esta delicioso

Comenzamos a reírnos como locos y fuimos por otros helados; esta vez si nos los comimos.

Después ella me pidió que la llevara al museo ya que casi no lo conoce, aunque al principio me negué, sus ojos amielados me convencieron y termine aceptando.

Al salir del museo parecía una niña emocionada por que llegó Santa Claus, la verdad es que no me pareció tan aburrida la estancia ahí, al menos no con ella.

-Es perfecto este día –me dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras nos volvíamos a subir al auto-

Cuando me iba a abrochar el cinturón vi por el espejo retrovisor que nos seguían… ¡los malditos reporteros nos habían encontrado!

-Ya no más, Mione –y le señale la camioneta-

-De acuerdo, hay que escapar de nuevo –me sonrió. Por un momento olvide que debíamos huir y me quede embobado-

-Harry, debemos huir –me saco de mi momentáneo letargo- No te preocupes, no nos encontrarán, estamos juntos en esto –se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me derritió, coloco su mano en la mía que se encontraba en la palanca y me volvió a sonreír-

Arranque el auto.

Me enfrentaría a lo que viniera, porque como ella dijo… estábamos juntos en esto.

**-OoOoO-**

**Bueno chics, eh regresado! **

**Mil gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi primer fic en esta pagina y también a todos aquellos que lo tienen en favoritos y son lectores anónimos… me siento un poquito triste porque creo que no gusta mucho mi historia, pero aun así… muchas gracias!**

**Agradezco a **Shagy Sirius y lucecita11 **por su comentario**

**Espero que este capitulo sea d su agrado y sea merecedora de uno de sus tan valiosos reviews…**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización…**

**Bessos 3, EriqitaPotterGranger**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuestro Primer Acercamiento y… ¡Lo Arruinaste Todo Harry Potter!**

POV Hermione

Veía como mi hermano se alejaba de nosotras y una furia que jamás creí albergar me invadió por completo… ¡como se atreve a volver a buscarlo después de todo lo que hizo! Esa bruja fue la que termino con Dra y ahora viene y lo busca como si nada hubiera pasado… ¡Ay! Es que de solo recordarlo me da rabia…

—Flash Back—

Era hora del receso y lo primero que hicimos Lu y yo fue ir a buscar a Dra a su salón porque tenía hora libre. Nosotras estábamos cursando tercero de secundaria y mi hermanito acababa de entrar a la prepa, teníamos la costumbre de escabullirnos todos los miércoles (como hoy) a la zona de Preparatoria y pasar desayunar en la cafetería con él. Solo lo hacemos los miércoles porque su noviecita, Pansy Parkinson, nos odia y prácticamente nos amenazo para que los lunes y viernes (que también coincide nuestro receso con sus horas libres) no lo pasáramos juntos… Al entrar a la "prepa", fuimos a las canchas a ver si estaba Draco, y lo vimos… junto con la bruja, como estaban hablando no quisimos acercarnos pero vimos como después de "hablar" ella se iba de la mano de otro, nosotras quisimos creer que por fin Dra la había terminado pero nos enteramos de que ella prácticamente le puso "el cuerno" con el otro tipo, y ahora lo había dejado.

—Fin del Flash Back—

-¿También te diste cuenta de que sus intenciones no son precisamente "amigables"? –Lu me sacó de mis cavilaciones-

-Claro que lo noté es más que obvio… y no me gusta nada eso de que se haya ido con él.

-¿Tu crees que…? –Lu me miró, ¿acaso alguien se había enterado de nuestro pequeño secreto…? Ok, de nuestro segundo pequeño secreto-

-No –respondimos al unísono y nos comenzamos a reír-

-Es imposible –agrego mi amiga. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, ¿sería que la bruja ya supiera que Dra…?- Mira Herm, ahí nos podemos sentar un rato –y señalo unos camastros-

Nos fuimos a sentar y dejamos nuestras bolsas en la pequeña mesita que estaba en medio de nosotras.

-Mione, ¿te molestarías mucho si sigo siendo una fan de Harry? –esa pregunta si que no me la esperaba… Yo, que según quiero olvidar a Harry Potter, nunca recordé a Lunis-

-Mmm ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que… pues… bueno… -estaba algo avergonzada. Se muy bien como lo ama mi amiga así que lo haré por ella-

-Tranquila Lu, yo se que es tu _ídolo_ –nótese el sarcasmo- así que no te preocupes por mí, seguiremos nuestras vidas como lo eran hasta ayer… tu idolatrándolo y yo lo ignorándolo ¿te agrada?

-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?

-Empiezo a sospechar que solo me amas cuando te conviene –me reí-, pero lo se -esta vez las dos nos reímos-

Estuvimos sentadas ahí como media hora en la cuál no había señal de Draco o de la bruja y la verdad es que eso era preocupante porque mi amigo no solía dejarnos solas por mucho tiempo.

-Herm… -la rubia hizo un puchero- tengo hambre… -¡Oh, oh! Luna, con hambre y sin alguien que la controle… ¡mala combinación!

-Pero por aquí no se ve que haya algún restaurante, te parece si llamó a…

-¡No!, déjalo, yo iré a buscar uno, ya estoy bastante grandecita y juro que no me pierdo –ese es el trauma de su vida… estando sola ¡siempre se pierde!-

-Bueno, esta bien Lu, no lo llamó, vamos a buscar algún…

-Vamos a buscar algún nada Mione, dije que lo haré sola, y así será, juro que si no lo encuentro regreso y vamos a buscar algo más lejos, pero por favor, déjame ir sola ¿si? –y con su carita de borrego a medio morir, me convencido-

-Esta bien pero… -no pude terminar porque tomo su bolsa y se fue dando saltitos, cada vez estoy más convencida de que ella es la que pone mi vida al límite… ella es la alocada y yo la responsable, somos el complemento de la otra-

Como Lu fue a buscar algo de comer, decidí que era mejor aprovechar el sol, digo ¿estoy en la playa, no? Saqué mis lentes, me puse un poco de protector solar y me recosté. Por alguna extraña razón no podía olvidar aquel par de ojos verdes… Claro que no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos porque jamás había conocido a alguien con ojos de ese color… _No seas tonta, acepta que no dejas de pensar en él (y no solo en los ojos) porque te gusta_ –dijo esa molesta vocecilla en mi cabeza- ¿Gustarme? ¿Ese? ¡El sol me comienza a afectar!

Y como no comenzarme a afectar si mi pequeña lucha mental me llevó más de una hora y de Luna ni sus luces… ¿Por qué tardara tanto? ¿A quien se encontró esta vez? A menos que… ¡ay no, se me volvió a perder! ¡Draco me mata!

Tome mi bolsa y salí disparada por donde mi amiga se había ido, iba fijándome por todos lados en busca de Luna o de un restaurante. Y es que otra costumbre de mi amiga era que cuando se perdía, encontraba a alguien que la encontrara (valga la redundancia) y se quedaba haciendo nuevos amigos (otra diferencia entre ella y yo, sino fuera por mi amiga, yo no tendría ningún amigo).

Pasaron varios minutos y no encontraba ni a Luna ni al dichoso restaurante, la gente ya comenzaba a verme extraño y yo ya estaba a punto de volverme loca.

Decidida a preguntar por mi amiga y me acerqué a un joven que con el simple hecho de verlo me inspiro infinita confianza, parecía a punto de dormir y me sentí mal por interrumpirlo pero Luna me necesitaba y no tenía idea de los problemas en los que se hubiera metido.

-Disculpe señor, ¿de casualidad no ha visto a una chica rubia pasar por aquí? –le pregunte tratando de ser lo mas cortes que pude, el solo negó con la cabeza dándome a entender que no la había visto. Demonios-

-¿Sabe entonces si por aquí hay un restaurante? –le volví a decir, al menos debería de saber del restaurante, creo que el señor se apiado de mi alma porque con su mano me señalo el camino al lugar- ¡Gracias! –le dije sinceramente-

Estaba por irme cuando me di cuenta de que los lentes de ese señor eran justo como los que había perdido Draco y que, sino mal recuerdo, traía Potter.

-¿Sabe? Mi amigo tenía unos lentes como esos pero tuve que dárselos a alguien más, cuídelos mucho porque son muy… -esperen un segundo. ¿Qué probabilidad existe de que este _señor_ tenga los mismos lentes que Dra perdió y que casualmente la estrellucha también tenía? ¡Ninguna! Solo había dos posibilidades: o era _él _o era _él_.

-¿Potter? –no podía tener tan mala suerte ¿o si?-

-¿Hermione?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijimos al unísono-

-Yo pregunte primero, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?, ve a casa –le dije-

-Pues no puedo porque Ron trae las llaves del auto y fue a buscar algo de comer… ¿y tu? Digo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus…? –se movió como buscando a mis hermanos-

-Perdí de nuevo a Luna –me senté a su lado y le conteste resignada-

-¿Cómo que la perdiste? ¿Quién pierde a su cuñada?

-¿Mi cuñada? ¿Crees que…? No, ella no… -¿cree que Lu es mi cuñada? ¿Osea que piensa que Dra y yo…? Tengo que sacarlo de esa duda y explicarle que no tengo novio. _¿Para que quieres decirle que no tienes novio si no te interesa eh? _Se burlo una voz dentro de mí-

- No me tienes que explicar nada, solo dime ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues que invitaron a Draco a venir a la playa y Luna casi se arrodilla para que viniera, cuando llegamos me dijo que tenía mucha hambre y que iba a buscar un restaurante, me pidió que la esperara pero ya lleva más de una hora y no aparece, la verdad es que estoy algo preocupada… -casi lloro-

-Mira, el único restaurante que se que hay por aquí es el _Missu_ y esta antes de llegar a la carretera, si quieres te puedo llevar, de todas formas ahí esta Ron… -de acuerdo mis opciones son: negarme y seguir buscando yo sola el dichoso lugar y perderme otra media hora o decirle que si y ahorrarme una búsqueda infructuosa. Creo que la segunda es mejor. Solo asentí con la cabeza-

Se levanto y me guió al restaurante, me pregunto como estaba mi frente, pude percibir que sonaba preocupado, solo le dije que me dolía pero no quería preocupar a Dra y a Lu, se volvió a disculpar y me sorprendí a mi misma respondiéndole que solo había sido un accidente.

Continuamos caminando y él venía algo extraño parecía _paranoico_. Estaba por preguntarle que le pasaba cuando me lo soltó…

-¡Reporteros!

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde? –me sobresalte-

-No voltees –me tomo de la cintura y me sentí… normal, no sentí nada.-

-¿Qué estas haciendo Potter?

-Espera…, espera…, corre, sígueme –me agarro de la mano y me hizo correr hasta su coche. ¿No que su amigo traía las llaves? Lo mire y creo que entendió- ¡Rayos! ¡Ron trae las llaves! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer? Debemos huir… ¡ya! –estaba desesperado, ¿que le preocupaba tanto?-

-Pues podemos ir en el auto de Dra… -ni siquiera termine de decirle cuando de nuevo me jalo y yo en lugar de correr, volaba- ¿Dónde esta su auto? –cansada, le tome la mano y lo lleve tan rápido, bueno no, como él me llevaba-

Le di las llaves para que él manejara, no pensaba conducir de nuevo en un muy largo tiempo, a menos claro, que quisiera tener una membresía en el hospital por cliente frecuente.

Al ver la desesperación de _mí querida estrella_ me metí como rayo al auto, estaba por ponerme el cinturón de seguridad cuando sentí que se arrancó, como me tomo por sorpresa y no había nada que me detuviera volví a salir disparada contra el parabrisas, gracias al cielo esta vez no me abrí la frente y mucho menos sangre. Pensándolo bien yo sí volvería a manejar porque no soy un riesgo para mi propia seguridad. ¡Lo es él!

-Esto ya se te esta haciendo una mala costumbre –le reclame-

-Perdón, solo no dejes que te vean –se acomodo los lentes de Dra y arrancó el auto como si nada, lo único que yo hice fue como que buscaba algo en la guantera para evitar que me vieran; no se como lo hizo pero salimos sin que nos notaran.

De acuerdo, esto ha sido lo más divertido que he hecho (y no es que haya hecho yo sola muchas cosas divertidas), no todos los días me tengo que escapar de una horda de reporteros junto a una súper estrella que encima me ha provocado dos golpes en la frente. ¿Tengo que disfrutarlo, no?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sonríes? –su hermosa sonrisa me inspira ternura-

-Pues… es divertido escapar de los reporteros en estas circunstancias –me reí nuevamente y él se unió a mí-

-Y ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –le pregunte algo preocupada-

-Pues no podemos regresar a la playa hasta que los periodistas se cansen, pero podemos ir a dar una vuelta

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Luna y de Draco? ¿Ron?

-No te preocupes, vendremos por ellos… por el camino largo –su sonrisa se amplio y encendió el radio donde justamente trasmitían una de las canciones que él cantaba-

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_Out of this world for the first time, baby_

_Oh, it's alright_

_There's something about the sunshine_

_There's something about the sunshine__*_

Al primer lugar donde me llevo fue al Puente de la Torre, solo estuvimos unos minutos porque Harry se comenzó a reír y me contagio, como hacíamos demasiado escándalo y "perturbamos el orden" un policía nos termino corriendo del lugar, esto solo aumento mas nuestra risa.

Después fuimos al Big Ben, él me comenzó a contar su historia, pero todo lo que me dijo estaba mal, cuando le conté lo que yo había leído sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas y parecía avergonzado, me prometí no volverlo a corregir por muy mal que esté.

Nos tomamos muchas fotos, cuando pasamos por una tienda compro una cámara para que tomara lo que me llegase a gustar pero decidí que era mejor hacer una sesión de fotos de nosotros. Siento que lo juzgue demasiado antes de conocerlo realmente, es solo que gracias a lo que viví no confía mucho en ese tipo de gente, pero al estar con él me doy cuenta de que lo que dicen es muy cierto: nunca juzgues a un libro por su cubierta.

De ves en cuando nuestras manos se juntaban y me sentía soñada. Comienzo a creer que Harry Potter me esta… cayendo demasiado bien.

Al llegar a un parquecito, compro un helado de mango (mi favorito) y uno de limón, me di cuenta de que, aunque traía los lentes y no se reconocía quien era, muchas de las chicas que caminaban por ahí se le quedan mirando y cuando iba a pagar tome un poco de helado en mi dedo y se lo embarré en la nariz. Así lo verían más.

Creo que ni siquiera espero el cambio porque salió corriendo detrás de mí, tengo que admitir que es demasiado rápido y me atrapó casi al instante pero, no se sino calculo bien las cosas o lo hizo a propósito, caímos al pasto y los helados salieron volando; a mí no me pasó nada porque él cayó encima mío y lo use de "protección". Harry no corrió con la misma suerte. Todavía tirados en el pasto, con mi dedo tome tantito helado de su mejilla y lo probé.

-Esta muy rico –me burlé y reí-

Me ayudo a levantarme y me pidió que lo ayudara a quitarse la chamarra mojada pero el muy bobo me ensucio y termine llena de helado como él. Igual que hice yo, con su dedo limpio mi labio del postre y lo probo.

-Si Mione, tienes razón, esta delicioso

Me quedé sorprendida de cómo me regreso la broma, pero al instante nos comenzamos a reír y nos tomamos fotos así, nos limpiamos y cuando quedamos algo más presentables, Harry volvió a comprar helados. Ahora si los comimos.

Después de nuestra "aventura de helados", le pedí que si me podía llevar al Museo Británico, porque aunque me encanta no lo conozco mucho. Al principio como que no quería, pero después accedió a llevarme.

Al salir yo estaba feliz de por fin conocer ese museo y muy agradecida con él por mostrármelo.

-Es perfecto este día –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras nos volvíamos a subir al auto-

Se estaba abrochando el cinturón cuando algo le cambio la sonrisa de su rostro, al principio me asuste porque no decía nada, pero me asusté más cuando reacciono.

-Ya no más, Mione –me señalo una camioneta negra que parecía que nos estaba siguiendo-

-De acuerdo, hay que escapar de nuevo –le sonreí para demostrarle que lo apoyaba, pero volvió a "sumirse en sus pensamientos"-

-Harry, debemos huir –le recordé- No te preocupes, no nos encontrarán, estamos juntos en esto –y no se que fuerza del más allá fue la que me impulso a darle un beso en la mejilla, al instante sentí como me sonrojaba por lo que volteé la mirada pero coloqué mi mano en la suya que se encontraba en la palanca y le volví a sonreír-

Sentí como arrancó el auto y comenzó la persecución.

Conforme el coche avanzaba más rápido, nuestros perseguidores también lo hacían, Harry se veía desesperado y la verdad es que yo no sabía en que momento se volvería loco.

Yo solo volteaba a ver que tan cerca venían de nosotros. No entiendo porque el huye y ellos nos persiguen tanto. Me gustaría saber que está pasando, pero también debo ayudarlo después pediré mis explicaciones.

-Harry da vuelta a la derecha –le señale una pequeña desviación-

-¿Estas segura? -¿que no confiaba en mí o que?

-Si, ándale hazlo, ¿o quieres que nos encuentren? –su rostro palideció y giro donde yo le señale. Entonces si, no quiere que nos encuentren.

Nos quedamos estacionados unos minutos y vimos como la camioneta paso de largo sin fijarse en la desviación. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, pero yo noté como se tranquilizo y se podría decir que hasta respiró más tranquilo.

-Estamos a salvo –comenzó-

-Sí, estamos a salvo pero… -dudé- quisiera saber ¿por qué nos persiguen? ¿Qué pueden necesitar ellos de ti como para andar siguiéndote como su sombra? –vi como su rostro cambio de tranquilidad a nerviosismo-

-Lo que quieren son… fotos –susurró- fotos de mí con… alguien más que no sea… Ron. Si, quieren fotografiarme con gente que ellos no conozcan –me estaba mintiendo. Por alguna extraña razón yo podía ver en sus ojos que esa no era la verdad, al menos no completa. No entendía porque su mirada me parecía tan expresiva, es como si pudiera ver en ella lo que las palabras no explicaban, pero al parecer él lo noto porque inmediatamente la apartó-

-Esta bien, ahora arranca que debemos regresar. Seguro que Lu y Dra estarán preocupados y tú no querrás que Ron se vaya sin ti ¿no?

Uno… dos… tres… cinco… nueve…

No se cuantas veces intento hacer funcionar al auto pero este nunca arrancó.

-¿Qué hiciste? –ups, sonó a reclamo-

-¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué hice? ¡Fuiste tu la que me dijo que diera vuelta aquí y ahora el maldito coche no funciona! –me grito y le dio un golpe al tablero-

-¡Yo te dije que dieras vuelta para ayudarte a que te libraras de esos estúpidos reporteros y tu fuiste el que hizo que ya no arrancara! O dime, ¿quien conduce? ¡Y no maldigas ni golpees el auto de Draco! -¿Cómo se atreve a gritarme? ¡Él es el que viene manejando, no yo! ¡Y ahora resulta que es mi culpa!-

-¡Claro verdad, como es el auto de tu noviecito te preocupa! ¡Si fuera mi camioneta no lo harías! ¡Tu y tus caprichos provocaron esto! ¡Eres una niña mandona que no soporta que las cosas no se hagan como tu quieres, si salen bien tu tuviste la idea pero si salen mal la culpa es de los demás!

-En primera Draco no es mi _noviecito_, en segunda no tienes derecho a gritarme ni a insultarme de esa forma –mi voz se quebró- y en tercera ¡también defendería a tu estúpida camioneta! ¡Pero de ti! –y salí del auto dando un portazo y conteniendo las lagrimas. No llorare enfrente de él. Si quiero llegar a la playa tendré que caminar; no me preocupa que Draco se vaya a molestar por haber dejado su auto a mitad de la nada, porque lo único que haría sería pedirle a una grúa que venga por él, lo que le va a enfurecer es la persona con la que venía. ¡Estoy en un lío por culpa de Potter!-

Oí como la puerta del conductor también se cerraba y lo sentí detrás de mí. Por más que me apresure estoy segura de que me alcanzará.

-¡Hermione espera! –casi comienzo a correr pero me alcanzo- Espera, perdón por gritarte pero estaba molesto porque por culpa de esos reporteros se arruino el día tan perfecto y mágico que estábamos pasando y… -no lo deje continuar-

-Aún así no tienes ningún derecho de desquitarte conmigo, y déjame aclararte algo –lo mire fijamente- este día no fue perfecto y mucho menos "mágico" –con mis dedos hice las comillas-

-Pero… pero… cuando estábamos en nuestra sesión de fotos y con lo del helado yo… yo creí que te gustaba –se sonrojo-

-Gran error –seguí mi camino ¡Cree que solo porque sea famoso me va a gustar! ¡Esta pero si muy mal! ¡Me podría fijar en cualquier persona de la faz de este planeta… pero nunca en él! _En el corazón no se manda… ten mucho cuidado_ –sonó esa horrenda vocecita en mi cabeza. A veces no quisiera tener una conciencia-

Harry me volvió a alcanzar pero esta vez caminando hacia atrás, o sea que nos íbamos viendo las caras.

-Sabes que es lo que más quisiera –no respondí- lo que más me gustaría y juro que daría a cambio lo que sea, es que me explicaras porque me odias tanto ¿Qué te he hecho? –obviamente no le podía decir que por culpa de _alguien_ quede traumada de por vida y odio a todos los de su clase-

-Porque nunca me ha gustado la gente superficial, fría y que cree que tiene el mundo a sus pies tan solo por el simple hecho de ser famosa. ¿Acaso tú te has tomado la molestia de leer aunque sea una sola carta de tus admiradoras? ¿Un correo tal vez? –como no contestaba y estaba bastante serio, seguí- Te la pondré más fácil: ¿conoces a la gente que trabaja para ti?

-Por supuesto que la conozco –se apresuro a contestar-

-Dime el nombre de uno –lo reté-

-Mmm ¿Bob?

-Ese lo acabas de inventar

-Es que… bueno, Ron es el que se encarga de eso –se intento excusar-

-Exacto. Tu mejor amigo es el que se encarga, su hermana te viste ¿tu que haces? Además claro, de cantar –se volvió a quedar callado- A eso me refiero –y seguí mi camino sin dejarlo replicarme-

-Herm, espera –seguía caminando hacía atrás y eso me ponía nerviosa- no soy lo que tu dices yo… yo… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-¡HARRY! –el al ir caminando hacia atrás nunca se dio cuenta del lago que había y se cayó. Deje mi bolsa en la orilla y lo llamé- ¡Harry donde estas! ¡Harry contéstame! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa –algo me jaló y caí al agua también. A principio no me di cuenta que era lo que había provocado mi caída, pero después vi a Harry nadando a mi alrededor y riendo a más no poder ¡Tonto!-

-¡Auxilio, no se nadar! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Harry!

-¡Mione! ¡Hermione! –me comenzó a buscar en el agua- Espera ya voy, ¿Dónde estás? –lo sentía cerca- ¡Soy un tonto, nunca debí jalarte al agua…!

-¡Sorpresa! –le salté a la espalda y ahí me quede, cuando reacciono solo lo sentí respirar aliviado-

-¡Me asuste, niña mala! ¡Pensé que…! ¡Hermione Granger, ven aquí! –y comenzamos a jugar a mojarnos como dos niños chiquitos. De algún modo nos teníamos que limpiar el helado ¿no?-

Estuvimos en el agua alrededor de 1 hora, cuando me canse salí y saque una toalla de mi bolsa, Harry se quedó en el agua, pero tenía un serio problema. ¡Mi ropa también se mojo!

-Este… er… Harry…

-¿Qué pasa Herm? –se quedo en la orilla viéndome-

-Tengo, bueno, tenemos un pequeño problema –me comencé a sonrojar-

-No me asustes… ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno es que cuando me tiraste…

-Te caíste –me interrumpió-

-Cuando me tiraste –lo ignore- fue con todo y ropa y pues… -me señale para que mirara como escurría mi ropa-

-¿Lo que intentas decirme es que la ropa que traíamos puesta se mojo?

-Exacto, y no se tu, pero yo no pienso regresar con Dra y Lu y que crean que una pipa me cayo encima…

-Veamos… se supone que venimos a una playa ¿no? –asentí-, entonces supongo que debemos de traer un traje de baño ¿no? –volvía a asentir. ¿Qué pretende con todo esto? Espera un segundo, quiere que… que yo… ¡Esta loco!-

-¡No, no, no y no! ¡Estas demente si crees que lo voy a hacer! –le grite, pero no pude evitar sonar nerviosa y que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –dijo con carita de inocente- Tu lo aceptaste, venimos a la playa… si estuvieras con _ellos_ –supe que se refería a mis hermanos ¿Por qué le caerán mal?- no te daría pena ni te enojarías como lo estas haciendo en este momento –todo rastro de su sonrisa desapareció y ahora su rostro reflejaba molestia y ¿decepción?-

-Pero… es… que… tu… yo… no… ellos… -balbuceé, pero nada coherente salía de mi boca- Es que… es que a e-ellos lo-os conozco… los conozco desde s-siemp-pr-pre –logré articular-

-¿Y eso que? Digo si veniste a la playa de seguro que estas conciente de que toda la gente te iba a ver y ¿acaso eso te importaba? –su voz cada vez sonaba más dolida- Pero si no lo quieres hacer a mi no me interesa finalmente yo no soy quien va a regresar empapado a _verlo _–termino en un susurro ¿a que se refería con _verlo_? Y sin más se comenzó a quitar la ropa y quedo en su bermuda ¡OMG! ¡Harry Potter se quito la ropa y quedo solo en BERMUDA! Creo que ahora comienzo a entender porque todas las jóvenes se morirían por conocerlo… es… es… una persona muy divertida. Si, muy divertida.

Dios, estoy segura de que en este momento lo único que me diferenciaría de un jitomate es que yo tengo cabello y la verdura no.

Para que él notara mi sonrojo me puse de espaldas e intente tranquilizarme. Mala idea. Lo único que conseguí fue alterarme más al sentir como se quitaba los tenis. ¿Por qué siento como si mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho? Si alguien lo sabe por favor comuníquense conmigo (OK, soné como los anuncios de televisión, pero es verdad: comuníquense a los teléfonos que aparecen en pantalla) y les estaré eternamente agradecida.

Bien ahora ¡¿Qué voy a hacer? Él ya se quito el traje de baño y yo em… no. Pero seguramente si lo hago solo se burlaría de mi. Seamos honestos: ni soy una top modelo ni muchos menos gané el premio de Miss Universo en la categoría de trajes de baño y obviamente él ha visto demasiadas chicas con cuerpos impresionantes (aunque parezca imposible si he visto algunos de sus videos. La respuesta: Luna).

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? He ahí el dilema. Obviamente tampoco me quiero quedar con esta ropa empapada, suficientes preguntas tendré que responder como para agregarle el hecho de parezca regadera; además si no me seco voy a pescar un resfriado tremendo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

De acuerdo, si él se quito la ropa, ¿Por qué yo no?, la verdad es que tiene razón (y jamás de los jamases lo aceptaría frente a él), si estuviera en la playa con mis hermanos, quitarme la ropa y quedarme con el traje no me importaría en lo más mínimo, así que por que importarme estando con él, de hecho es mejor porque estamos solos y si se llega a reír de mí nada se enterara, así que _¿Por qué no?_

**-OoOoO-**

POV Harry

Estaba desesperado. Así es como me encontraba en este preciso momento.

¿Por qué después de un día maravilloso se presenta esta ridícula persecución que termina con mi felicidad?

¿Por qué no puedo ser simplemente un chico que sale con una chica a divertirse y que terminan su "día especial" con un beso? ¡Ah! ¡Yo pensé eso! ¡De cuando acá quiero terminar una cita con un beso! _Desde que la conociste a ella_ –me respondió mi "querida" conciencia- En fin, lo que digo es que me gustaría ser normal pero claro una súper estrella como yo puede ser todo menos normal.

Por más que trataba de evadir y perder a los reporteros estos me seguían como moscas: si me cambiaba de carril ellos lo hacían, si aumentaba la velocidad ellos lo hacían. Si lo que en verdad querían era que no los notara, con estas acciones hasta el despistado de Ron se hubiera dado cuenta.

La verdad es que no me preocuparía mucho que me encontraran si no viniera _ella_. Ella es la razón de todo esto. En otra situación me importaría poco lo que la gente llegara a hablar, pero ahora es diferente. Gracias a Cho y el anuncio de nuestro supuesto "compromiso" el mundo de los espectáculos me seguiría hasta el mismísimo triangulo de las Bermudas con tal de que les aclare el asunto, y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que se corrió el rumor que próximamente participare en una película con "mi querida novia" como co-protagonista y me encuentran con cualquier otra chica, mi vida se arruinaría en todos los sentidos. No es que me avergüence de ella (es la mejor chica que he conocido en mi vida), si no que ¿Qué pensarían ustedes si apenas ayer mi novia insinuó, nada sutilmente, que nos casaríamos y hoy me vienen encontrando escapando con otra mujer que para variar creo que me gusta? _No, no me gusta. _Pensarían lo peor ¿no?

-Harry da vuelta a la derecha –me saco de mis pensamientos y me señalo una pequeña desviación-

-¿Estas segura? –no es que desconfié, pero…-

-Si, ándale hazlo, ¿o quieres que nos encuentren? –sus palabras me hicieron efecto de inmediato y di la vuelta donde ella me indico-

Avanzamos solo nos metros y nos estacionamos ahí, la camioneta paso de largo y jamás se fijó en la desviación. Suspire aliviado y sentí como un peso se iba de mí. Ahora tenía que enfrentarla a ella. Pensándolo bien… ¡reporteros, aquí estamos!

-Estamos a salvo –dije temeroso-

-Sí, estamos a salvo pero… quisiera saber ¿por qué nos persiguen? ¿Qué pueden necesitar ellos de ti como para andar siguiéndote como su sombra? –el pequeño alivio que sentí hace unos instantes me abandono. Repito ¡reporteros, estamos aquí escondidos!-

-Lo que quieren son… fotos –le susurré- fotos de mí con… alguien más que no sea… Ron. Si, quieren fotografiarme con gente que ellos no conozcan –no podía mentirle, pe tampoco podía decirle la verdad así que opté por una verdad a medias. Se me quedó viendo por unos instantes, creo que no me creyó ni una palabra, cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos creí que ella podía leer el centro de mi alma. Se que es absurdo, pero yo se que ella puede ver en mi que no es la verdad completa y mi única reacción es apartar la mirada -

-Esta bien –acepto. Uff otra vez el alivio- ahora arranca que debemos regresar. Seguro que Lu y Dra estarán preocupados y tú no querrás que Ron se vaya sin ti ¿no?

Uno… dos… tres… cinco… nueve…

Por más que intente arrancar el auto este no funcionaba. El motor solo rugía y al parecer algún cable se había movido porque no encendía.

-¿Qué hiciste? –me reclamo. Esa fue la gota que derramo mi vaso. Cho, los reporteros, Cho, la disquera, Cho y ahora ella. Nunca me he considerado una persona paciente y cuando exploto ¡EXPLOTO con la primera persona que sea!-

-¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué hice? ¡Fuiste tu la que me dijo que diera vuelta aquí y ahora el maldito coche no funciona! –golpee el tablero pero me arrepentí al instante-

-¡Yo te dije que dieras vuelta para ayudarte a que te libraras de esos estúpidos reporteros y tu fuiste el que hizo que ya no arrancara! O dime, ¿quien conduce? ¡Y no maldigas ni golpees el auto de Draco! –¿Por qué tenía que defender a su novio? Yo me iba a disculpar pero ahora…-

-¡Claro verdad, como es el auto de tu noviecito te preocupa! ¡Si fuera mi camioneta no lo harías! ¡Tu y tus caprichos provocaron esto! ¡Eres una niña mandona que no soporta que las cosas no se hagan como tu quieres, si salen bien tu tuviste la idea pero si salen mal la culpa es de los demás!

-En primera Draco no es mi _noviecito_, en segunda no tienes derecho a gritarme ni a insultarme de esa forma –su voz se quebró- y en tercera ¡también defendería a tu estúpida camioneta! ¡Pero de ti! –y salio del auto dando un portazo y conteniendo las lagrimas. Es muy orgullosa para llorar enfrente de mí. Cuando la vi así me sentí la peor basura del mundo. ¡Odio ver llorara a las mujeres! ¡Y más a ella! ¿_Como puedes odiar verla llorar si la acabas de conocer ayer_-

Reaccione a los pocos segundos de que salio del auto y comencé a correr detrás de ella.

-¡Hermione espera! –la alcancé- Espera, perdón por gritarte pero estaba molesto porque por culpa de esos reporteros se arruino el día tan perfecto y mágico que estábamos pasando y… -me interrumpió, en su mirada había tristeza intentando ser ocultada por el odio-

-Aún así no tienes ningún derecho de desquitarte conmigo, y déjame aclararte algo –me miro fijamente- este día no fue perfecto y mucho menos "mágico" –con sus dedos hizo las comillas-

-Pero… pero… cuando estábamos en nuestra sesión de fotos y con lo del helado yo… yo creí que te gustaba –me sonroje, es que ella si me esta gustando _¡Al fin lo aceptaste!_-

-Gran error –siguió caminando y ni siquiera me miro-

Nuevamente me apresuré y la volví a alcanzar, esta vez camine de forma que nos viéramos las caras, es decir, de reversa.

-Sabes que es lo que más quisiera –como no me respondió, yo proseguí- lo que más me gustaría y juro que daría a cambio lo que sea, es que me explicaras porque me odias tanto ¿Qué te he hecho? –se quedo pensándolo por unos segundos. Mala señal-

-Porque nunca me ha gustado la gente superficial, fría y que cree que tiene el mundo a sus pies tan solo por el simple hecho de ser famosa. ¿Acaso tú te has tomado la molestia de leer aunque sea una sola carta de tus admiradoras? ¿Un correo tal vez? –jamás lo he hecho para eso está Ron, pero si me hizo pensar- Te la pondré más fácil: ¿conoces a la gente que trabaja para ti?

-Por supuesto que la conozco –conteste rápidamente, conozco a Ron, a Ginny y a… Ron y… Ginny…-

-Dime el nombre de uno –me miro con una ceja levantada-

-Mmm ¿Bob?

-Ese lo acabas de inventar

-Es que… bueno, Ron es el que se encarga de eso –le explique-

-Exacto. Tu mejor amigo es el que se encarga, su hermana te viste ¿tu que haces? Además claro, de cantar –¿Por qué tiene la razón de todo? ¿Porque su voz me hace reflexionar realmente?- A eso me refiero –y sin decirme más continuo con su camino-

-Herm, espera no soy lo que tu dices yo… yo… -de reojo vi un lago tras de mi y que mejor forma para que ya no este molesta conmigo que tirarme al agua. Veamos si le importo- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-¡HARRY! ¡Harry donde estas! ¡Harry contéstame! –su voz se oía tan preocupada que dio mucha ternura, pero yo quería jugar. La tomé de las piernas y jalé junto conmigo al agua- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…-¡Auxilio, no se nadar! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Harry!

-¡Mione! ¡Hermione! –¡Ay Dios! solo a mi se me ocurre tirarla de esa manera al agua sin que ella sepa nadar ¿Porque no puedo dejar de se tan impulsivo. La comencé a buscar pero ella simplemente ya no salía a flote- Espera ya voy, ¿Dónde estás? –¡Dios, Mione ¿dónde estas? ¡No me dejes solo!- ¡Soy un tonto, nunca debí jalarte al agua…!

-¡Sorpresa! –de la nada apareció Hermione y se me trepó a la espalda. Yo solo pude respirar aliviado al verla encima de mí-

-¡Me asuste, niña mala! ¡Pensé que…! ¡Hermione Granger, ven aquí! –se me bajo de la espalda y la comencé a corretear y mojar, quien nos viera de lejos diría que éramos un par de niños jugando. Al menos algo bueno saldrá de esto: ¡me limpiare el helado!-

Jugamos en el agua por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Hermione se canso y salió del lago, se paro de espaldas a mi y parecía pensar en algo, yo me quede en el agua un poco más, ¿Cuántas veces puedo descansar sin que los reporteros me estén siguiendo?

-Este… er… Harry…

-¿Qué pasa Herm?

-Tengo, bueno, tenemos un pequeño problema –se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja-

-No me asustes… ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno es que cuando me tiraste…

-Te caíste –la corregí y no pude evitar reírme-

-Cuando me tiraste –me ignoro- fue con todo y ropa y pues… -me mostró como escurría-

-¿Lo que intentas decirme es que la ropa que traíamos puesta se mojo?

-Exacto, y no se tu, pero yo no pienso regresar con Dra y Lu y que crean que volví a chocar y esta vez fue con una pipa… -me reí internamente al pensar en eso-

-Veamos… se supone que venimos a una playa ¿no? –asintió-, entonces supongo que debemos de traer un traje de baño ¿no? –volvió a asentir. ¿Cómo puede ser tan inteligente a veces y otras tan… lenta? Su expresión cambio. Oh, Oh, lo entendió-

-¡No, no, no y no! ¡Estas demente si crees que lo voy a hacer! –me grito nerviosa y mas sonrojada-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –dije inocentemente ¿Cómo se vera Hermione con traje de baño? _Seguro mucho más linda de lo que es_- Tu lo aceptaste, venimos a la playa… si estuvieras con _ellos_ –me refería al güero desabrido que tiene por novio pero no podía ser tan obvio así que incluí a ¿Luna?- no te daría pena ni te enojarías como lo estas haciendo en este momento –al recordar al güero ese una rabia horrible se apodero de mi ¿Por qué tenía que ser su novio? ¡Maldito rubiecito! la verdad es que me siento muy raro y decepcionado de ella-

-Pero… es… que… tu… yo… no… ellos… -balbuceo- Es que… es que a e-ellos lo-os conozco… los conozco desde s-siemp-pr-pre

-¿Y eso que? Digo si veniste a la playa de seguro que estas conciente de que toda la gente te iba a ver y ¿acaso eso te importaba? –mejor me cayo ya o voy a decir una tontería. ¿Por qué me desilusione tanto?- Pero si no lo quieres hacer a mi no me interesa finalmente yo no soy quien va a regresar empapado a _verlo _–termine en un susurro. Sabía que iba a decir algo si no me callaba… ¡Ay Harry Potter! Me comencé a sacar la ropa, porque, conociéndome, si no me entretengo en algo voy a decirle que me dolió que prefiriera tanto a su novio-

Me di la espalda y la vi respirar varias veces como para tranquilizarse, pero antes de que pudiera pensar el porque se altero, la vi como se comenzaba a sacar la blusa que traía para ir a acomodarla en unos árboles a modo de que se secara, hizo lo mismo con sus jeans y las calcetas las dejo dentro de sus tenis. Sin voltearme agarró su bolso y saco un par de sandalias, por último agarro una toalla y se enredo en ella; solo en ese momento fue que me volteo a ver.

Estaba H-E-R-M-O-S-A. Si, no había otra forma de describir a Hermione con ese hermoso traje de baño rosa de dos piezas. La toalla se ceñía a su cuerpo (que era perfecto) y ese tono de rosa hacia que la piel de la chica pareciera como las fresas con crema. _Creo que de ahora en adelante ese será tu postre favorito ¿verdad?_ Maldita conciencia… ¡Cállate!

-Mmm ¿Harry? –la suave voz de Hermione me saco de mis pensamientos nada buenos- Este… pues te quedaste callado… y yo pensé que… este mmm… -se ve tan linda tartamudeando que no pude evitar sonreír y eso provoco que ella se sonrojara-

-No perdón, es que –piensa rápido- estaba pensando en cuanto tiempo se… tardara en secar nuestra ropa porque –mi estomago gruño. Amo tener hambre- ya tengo hambre…

-Si, yo también tengo hambre –agacho la mirada pero su sonrojo seguía-

-Pues mira, solo esperemos a que la ropa se seque un poquito y buscamos la forma de salir de aquí, juro que te voy a llevar al mejor restaurante y vamos a comer hasta quedar completamente llenos ¿te parece?

-Este… -levanto la mirada y por un momento creí perderme en ese mar miel- ¿pero y Dra y Lu? ¿Y tu amigo Ron? –tenía que mencionarlos-

-Pues ellos son mayorcitos como para cuidarse solos ¿no lo crees?, Ron tiene las llaves del auto y sabe que si no aparezco nos veremos en la casa y estoy seguro de que tus _amiguitos _–me estoy refiriendo a cierto güero desabrido no a ella- pueden arreglárselas sin ti por un rato ¿no?

Hermione se sentó en una piedra que estaba frente a mi y se comenzó a reír quedamente ¿ahora tengo mono en la cara o que?

-No, no puede, al menos no Luna -¿que, que?-

-¿Perdón? No entiendo a que te refieres con eso de que no puede –me senté como ella en la piedra de al lado-

-Ah, pues eso, que Luna no puede arreglárselas un rato sin mi. Bueno ella no puede pasar más de dos segundos sin que alguien este con ella porque la niña ya se metió en problemas… pero la verdad es que no se que haría sin Luna… -sonreí- …y sin Draco –la sonrisa desapareció por completo de mi rostro-

-Ah, y este… ¿como se conocieron…? me refiero a Luna –no me valla a querer contar también como conoció y se enamoro del novio porque ahí si no respondo-

-Pues… -la vi dudar. ¿Acaso no me tiene tanta confianza? Claro pero con el novio si verdad. _Jajaja ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que tenga novio? ¿No estarás celoso de una __niña__ que acabas de conocer ayer, verdad? Recuerda que tu tienes a Cho como novia, ¿o es que acaso ella no te gusta? jajaja…_- Desde pequeñas fuimos amigas –me interrumpió antes de que me sintiera culpable de haber asesinado a mi conciencia- siempre me apoyo cuando más la necesite, ella y su familia… luego su papa murió y nosotros fuimos su apoyo… años después su mama su caso y conocimos a Draco… y bueno desde siempre hemos estado juntos, creo que teníamos 12 años cuando… -la interrumpí-

-Pobre Luna, yo no sabía que su papa había fallecido –No quería, NO podía y NO debía oír nada mas de _Dra_- ¿y como es eso de que no puede estar sola mas de dos segundos?

-Ah, lo que pasa es que Lu es muy… como decirlo… extrovertida, ella es todo lo contrario a mi. Es impulsiva, alocada, divertida… es justo lo que me falta a mí… mientras yo soy un poco mas tranquila y trato de usar la lógica para todo ella solamente hace lo que siente y eso a veces le trae muchos problemas… si Dra o yo no la mantenemos vigilada –y sigue la burra al trigo… que NO entiende que No quiero saber de su _noviecito_- ella siempre se nos pierde pero encuentra a alguien que la encuentre (valga la redundancia) –me comencé a reír-. No te rías, así es Lu y me encanta cuidarla, por eso ahora debería estar histérica pensando en donde se pudo haber metido y en que problemas estará esta vez.

-Y yo te repito que seguramente se encontró a Ron que también fue a comer, al parecer mi amigo se encariño mucho con Luna.

-Si, ayer me pareció notar algo así pero ya no quise decir nada para evitarme los regaños…

-¿Te regañaron por el golpe? –le pregunte sorprendido ¿Quién regaña a sus hijos por haberse pegado?-

-Mmm –se mordió el labio tan fuerte que creí que le sangraría- Draco… -no necesite mas, me imaginaba que diría "Dra me pego…"-

-Es que es un estupido o que, como se atreve a tocar a una mujer, mas si esa mujer eres tu. Juro que cuando lo tenga enfrente le voy a matar… maldito güero, espero que se pudra en el mismísimo infierno ese hijo de…

-Draco jamás me haría algo porque me quiere, yo también lo quiero mucho y… -¿Qué? defiende al que le pego, ¡¿es tonta o que? Lo debe de amar mucho, pero ese amor es enfermizo-

-¿Ahora defiendes al estupido de tu novio? ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés de su lado? ¡¿Eres idiota? ¡El te pega y tu lo defiendes como si nada!

-¡El no es mi novio, con un carajo! ¡Y no te atrevas a insultarme de nuevo! ¡Además en la vida me ha puesto un dedo encima!–en sus ojos se veía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contener las lágrimas. _¡Cállate Harry Potter o tus estupidos celos harán que después te arrepientas de lo que vas a decir! _¡Cierra la boca tú también! ¡No estoy celoso!-

-¡Eres una tonta!, ¡De todas las personas con las que me podía perder, me fue a tocar con la peor de todas! ¡Tú no servirías para esto de la farándula! ¡Seguramente que los reporteros solo se burlarían de ti!–ella solo se quedó ahí para en estado de shock y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir. _Y lo hiciste. Eres un tonto Potter. Es la primera vez que conoces a una chica que no esta interesada en tu fama y la trataste como basura. ¡Idiota!_- Herm –me acerque a ella- oye yo no quería decir eso, es solo que –a medida que yo avanzaba, ella iba retrocediendo como si fuera un criminal peligroso- Perdóname soy un tonto, jamás debí –le iba a tomar la mano y al parecer eso la saco de su trance-

-En tu vida me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima ¡me oíste! No quiero volver a saber de ti. Aquí se acabo todo. Después de hoy cada quien regresara a su vida: tu serás la gran estrella que dices ser y que puede tratar a las personas como seres inferiores a el y yo seguiré siendo la más mandona y tonta que cree que la gente SI puede cambiar. Por favor no me busques. Adiós Harry.

**-OoOoO-**

* * *

><p>Eriqa se presenta ante ustedes sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlos.<p>

¡Lo siento! Se que dije que no tardaría en actualiza porque ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 5 pero... ¡regrese a clases!  
>Se que no es una excusa muuuy valida pero es que es mi último año en la prepa y debo estar al 100 para obtener un muy buen promedio y tener mas posibilidades de ingresar a la UNAM (los que viven en México seguro me comprender)<p>

Bueno y en una escapadita logré subirles esta capítulo, y como regalito por tenerme tanta paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews... el capítulo 5 lo subire en esta misma semana... claro que depende de ustedes... si les gusta mucho mucho lo subo antes del viernes, sino será despuesito...

Bueno y que les parecio... ¿a quien quieren matar, a Hermione por bipolar o a Harry por taradupidis? jajajaja

¿Debio de pasarle algo muuuy grueso a Mione para que reaccione asi, no? Digo yo también me molestaría si alguien que apenas me comienza a caer bien me gritara de esa manera, pero ¿porque reacciono así?

¿Hermione será lo suficientemente importante para Harry para conseguir que él se disculpe?

¿Son demasiadas preguntas? ¿Piensan que no sirvo para esto y lo mas saludable para mi es recluirme en un psiquiatrico?

Me gustaría que todo esto me lo dejarán en uno de sus valiosisisimos reviews...

Y ahora... ¡a contestar reviews!

**-**EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu: si, estos muchachos son algo bipolares jeje...  
>Bessitos...!<p>

-Shagy Sirius: si, tengo planeado hacer el final un poco maaas largo. Como verás no es igual a la peli, es mas diria que no tienen casi nada en común mas qu el hecho de el odio fanatica-euck"strella... que bueno que te este gustando tanto la historia, me interesa mucho hacerla de todos los generos posibles (espero lograrlo) y me has dado una gran idea, eso del fin estilo Nothin Hill me encanto, lo tomare en cuenta (amo Nothin Hill)  
>Bessitos...!<p>

-maribel-chan: que bueno que te guste el fic...! creo que muchos pensamos en que ambos son muuuy bipolares... espero que te guste este "Primer Acercamiento", aunque claro, Harry tenía que arruinarlo...  
>Bessitos...!<p>

-lucecita11: que bueno que te haya gustado! y creo que todos esperabamos ese acercamiento... y ahora que se conocen mejor... ¡se arruino! ¿como se disculpara Harry?  
>Bessitos...!<p>

-lanyera: ¡Gracias! Si, es de la peli de Disney que lleva el mismo nombre "StarStruck", aunque creo que no tiene mucho que ver con la hisoria ya que estoy tratando de que no sea "copia" sino que este un poco basado/asemejado y adaptarla de amnera que todos encajen... que bueno que te gusto  
>Bessitos...!<p>

-JayLopez: ¡que bueno que te haya gustado! aquí tienes el capítulo 4, ¡espero y lo hayas disfrutado!  
>Bessitos...!<p>

-AzuuMalfoy: ¡me alegra que te gustara! ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
>Bessitos...!<p>

-NTde LUPIN: ¿tienes una idea? me encataría que me compartieras tu teoría. Hasta el capítulo 5 se revelara un poqito del pasado de Mione en donde explicara un poquito sus actitudes, el problema es... ¿quien o quienes fueon la que le hicieron lo que sea que tenga? (espero me entendieras creo que hasta yo me revolví jee). Haber si con esto despejas un poco tus dudas...  
>Bessitos...!<p>

**-OoOoO-**

**¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización de StarStruck!**

Bessos, EriqitaPotterGranger


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

**Summary: **A/U. Hermione Granger es una chica tímida e introvertida que vive con su padre, y asiste al Colegio Hogwarts, por razones de su pasado, odia a todos los famosos, pues son superficiales y frívolas. Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy son hermanastros y sus mejores amigos.

Harry Potter es la estrella pop juvenil, es todo lo que Hermione odia y más, aunque con sus amigos y "familia" es el chico mas dulce y compasivo. Sus mejores amigos son Ron y Ginny Weasley.

Ellos se conocen en un concierto que Harry va a dar y al que Luna no piensa faltar.

¿Que harán cuando se conozcan? ¿Harry lograra cambiar para mostrarle a Hermione que lo que sus historias dicen SI se puede realizar? ¿Hermione entenderá al chico?

¿Cuantos obstáculos deberán vivir para que su amor se realice?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Perdóname Hermione...! ¿Harry, Que Es Lo Que Sabes De Mione?<strong>

POV HARRY

_-En tu vida me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima ¡me oíste! No quiero volver a saber de ti. Aquí se acabo todo. Después de hoy cada quien regresara a su vida: tu serás la gran estrella que dices ser y que puede tratar a las personas como seres inferiores a el y yo seguiré siendo la más mandona y tonta que cree que la gente SI puede cambiar. Por favor no me busques. Adiós Harry._

_No logre asimilar esas palabras en un principio. Me quede ahí parado intentando hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo y correr tras de ella, cuando finalmente sus palabras fueron procesadas por mi cerebro me obligue a correr por ella._

_-¡HERMIONE! ¡Hermione, espera! –no recibí nada, me ignoro olímpicamente. ¡Esta vez si que lo arruinaste Potter!-_

No puedo creer como una niña pudo haber desaparecido así como así, digo esta bien que no sepa de ella uno o dos días, ¡pero una semana! ¡Ni que fuera bruja y se pudiera desaparecer! (N/A: sarcasmo jaja)

Lo he intentado de todo, y eso ya es decir mucho. Como he sabido que de la noche a la mañana Ron se volvió el mejor amigo de la chica rubia y parece que se tomo el papel de "cuidarla", le pedí que discretamente le preguntara sobre Hermione para saber como y donde estaba. Fallé completamente. Creo que Ronald Weasley aun NO conoce el significado de lo que la palabra DISCRETAMENTE quiere decir.

No se como le hizo, pero su amiga termino dándose cuenta de sus intenciones y, según me dijo el pelirrojo, termino regañado.

También se me ocurrió pedirle a Fred y George que me averiguara la dirección (y si le eran posibles, también los teléfonos) de la casa de Hermione y sus _amigos_, pero al parecer esa castaña obstinada si era bruja porque su dirección jamás la encontraron (mucho menos el teléfono), lo único que me proporcionaron (porque a Ron ni loco le volvía a pedir ayuda) fue la dirección de la amiga y su número; así que no lo pensé dos veces, y dejando que mi lado impulsivo me ganara, al siguiente día me presentaría a primera hora en la casa de la chica rubia.

Esa noche no conseguí dormir, me la pase pensando en la mejor manera de disculparme con Hermione.

Nunca me había importado tanto una chica, no es que juegue con ellas, pero jamás le había rogado a alguien, al contrario ellas eran las que me rogaban.

Antes del accidente de mis padres, me parecía más a mi padrino que a mi propio padre: me encantaba salir de fiesta y conocer mujeres; cuando fallecieron una parte de mi comprendió que eso que llevaba no era vida y me di cuenta de que el ser un_mujeriego_ (como me llamaba Ginny) no me dejaría nada bueno. Cuando comencé mi "noviazgo" con Cho me sentí un poco más estable y algo de mi antigua seguridad regreso a pesar de que la relación entre mis amigos y ella era de lo peor.

Me levante de mi cama sin hacer mucho ruido para que Ron no se despertara (algo muy fácil porque el no se levanta a menos de que sea hora de comer), y al ver la hora me di cuenta de que eran las cuatro cuarenta y cinco la mañana. Como estaba seguro de que no podría volver a acostarme, me comencé a arreglar para salir.

A las cinco y quince salí de la Madriguera, tome mi BMW rojo y salí en busca de la casa de la chica.

Tarde alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos en encontrar la casa, y no es que viviera muy lejos sino que jamás me imagine que _ellos_ vivieran _ahí_.

Una enorme y hermosa casa blanca ocupaba la mayor parte de una calle, según las indicaciones y la dirección que me dieron los gemelos, ese lugar era donde vivían.

Aparque mi coche en la entrada y justo en ese momento un hombre con traje y de aspecto serio entraba en la casa, como aún no estaba seguro de que fuera esa la residencia que buscaba, decidí preguntar.

-Disculpe, -el hombre volteo y con la mirada me estudió fijamente- me podría ayudar, estoy buscando esta dirección –y le mostré la hoja donde venían las instrucciones-

Mire el papel por unos momentos y luego suspiro. –Aquí es, esta es la casa de la familia Malfoy, ¿que es lo que desea?

Por algún motivo el apellido Malfoy me sonaba, pero no conseguía recordar de donde.

-Si bueno, -¡como se llamaba la chica rubia!, estoy seguro de que me dijo su nombre el día que la conocí y que Ron me lo repite cada veinte segundos, ¡pero no lo recuerdo!- me… me llamo Harry Potter y…

-¡Oh!, Señor Potter es un placer, seguro viene a buscar a la señorita Luna –¡eso es!, así se llama-

-Si, vengo a hablar con Luna, podría entrar

-Por supuesto, un segundo –y por medio de un teléfono pidió que me abrieran las puertas de la casa-

Me subí al auto nuevamente y me estacione en donde me indicaron, después me llevo hasta la casa donde una mujer de no mas de 25 años, pelo negro y unos bonitos ojos café, me recibió y me pidió esperar en la sala un momento en lo que subía a anunciarme.

Quince minutos después bajo la chic… Luna y aunque al principio parecía que gritaría de la emoción, su expresión cambio a una de completa seriedad y molestia. Seguro que ya estaría al tanto de mi pelea con su "cuñada"

-¿Ann, me puedes llevar mi leche a mi habitación? –se volteo a mi sin expresión alguna- ¿Quieres algo, supongo que no has desayunado, o si?

-Este… no, no he desayunado, y pues… quiero lo mismo que tu, por favor –no se porque sentía que su mirada me atravesaba como rayos X-

-Ok, entonces ¿nos podrías llevar el desayuno a los dos a mi habitación? –la chica pelinegra asintió- Ah, y por favor que Draco no se entere que él esta aquí ¿si? –Luna puso una carita que la hacía ver como una pequeña de cinco años-

-De acuerdo señorita, en un momento le llevo su desayuno –y salio de la sala dejándonos a nosotros en un incomodo silencio-

-Acompáñame –me dijo después de unos minutos de estar solo mirándonos. Subimos por las escaleras y me indico que entrara en la tercera puerta-

Entre primero y me sorprendí. De acuerdo, estoy muy confundido. La enorme habitación rosa pastel era casi del mismo tamaño que la que compartimos Ron y yo, pero lo que en verdad me sorprendió es que una de las paredes esta llena de posters míos y muchos de ellos están autografiados, solo que esas firmas son originales.

Me encontraba absorto en mis pensamientos que nunca note que la ojiazul se encontraba tras de mi.

-No debería sorprenderte, digo, debes de estar acostumbrado a que la mayoría de la gente que conoces sea un fan tuyo.

-Bueno si estoy acostumbrado, pero me sorprende que tengas _esas_fotos mías. Se puede decir que son exclusivas y las firmas…

-…originales, lo se. Papa me los trajo del trabajo. Ahora toma asiento, Ann nos traerá la comida en un momento –me dirigió a su ventana en donde se encontraba una especie de terraza-

-Perdona mi indiscreción pero, ¿Quién es tu papa? te juro que el apellido de tu familia me suena pero no recuerdo de donde

-Mi papa es… -unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su frase, la mucama llevaba una bandeja con un desayuno ligero, después de agradecerle se retiro y nos volvió a dejar solos-

-Te decía, mi papa se llama Lucius Malfoy, es jefe del departamento de Eventos Especiales en _Music__World_ (N/A: sorry, no tengo mucha imaginación).

Claro, por eso me sonaba el apellido Malfoy, ella es la hija de Lucius, el que se encargo de organizar el evento aquí en Londres.

-Por eso tienes los posters oficiales, ahora lo entiendo –dije un poco apenado, ella me seguía mirando como si tratara de saber algo-

-Si, por eso. Ahora, no quiero ser grosera pero ¿¡a que veniste a mi casa a las 6:00 am? –uy, ahora si estaba molesta-

-Bueno pues… -tome un poco de jugo para ganar tiempo ¿Cómo se lo digo?- Vengo a hablar contigo sobre… sobre –suspire- vengo a saber de Mione –me miro interrogante, a lo mejor nadie le decía así- perdón Hermione.

-Si, entiendo de quien vienes a hablar, lo que no entiendo es porque le dices Mione –tomo su vaso de leche y le dio un sorbo, luego tomo una rebanada de pan y me miro interrogante-

-Pues así le comencé a decir el sábado porque me pareció mas… adecuado que su nombre completo –conteste ruborizándome, la verdad es que no se porque lo hice, solo salió-

-Y ella no te dijo nada… ¿se molesto o algo?

-No, bueno ella nunca me dijo que no le podía decir así… ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que esta pasando? –ok, ahora si que no entiendo nada-

-Se que Hermione me matara pero lo necesitas saber… -musita mas para si misma qua para mi- De acuerdo, Harry ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Mione? –me pregunto-

¿Qué se de Hermione? No se nada de ella, el día que compartimos juntos lo dedicamos a divertirnos y… nunca le pregunte de su vida siendo que ella debe de saber todo de la mía.

-No se nada de ella, hay algo importante que deba saber –dije temiendo la respuesta-

-Hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber de ella y la principal es la historia de su vida, solo así entenderás porque puede llegar a comportarse tan rara contigo –respiro profundo- Estas listo para enterarte todo lo que vivió Hermione desde niña –y comenzó con su relato-

POV Hermione

En este momento me encuentro acostada en mi cama llorando por algo que no vale la pena en absoluto, aunque a mi me parte el alma.

Ha pasado una semana y no he vuelto a saber nada de Harry Potter. Desde nuestra última pelea no nos hemos vuelto a encontrar (y no es que yo haga mucho por salir de mi casa, con mi suerte seguro que me lo encuentro en la esquina). Gracias al cielo que a la escuela se les ocurrió adelantar las Olimpiadas Académicas una semana para que los alumnos elegidos pudieran trasladarse al lugar del evento y adaptarse al nuevo ambiente antes de comenzar con la competencia; por ese motivo, los que no somos elegidos tenemos dos meses de vacaciones ya que los profesores se dedican exclusivamente a preparar a los alumnos.

Papa y Mary están demasiado preocupados por mi cambio esta última semana: casi no salgo de mi cuarto, no he querido hablar con mis hermanos, y… bueno me conocen desde que nací y saben que algo me pasa, pero porque me conocen tan bien saben que es mejor darme mi espacio y dejar que sea yo la que hable con ellos.

Se que Harry me ha buscado sutilmente: cada que Lu platica con Ron, este le pregunta por mi y trata sacarle información sobre mi estado. Aunque mi amiga no sabe nada de mi "estado", se que sabe que me encuentro mal y "molesta".

Lo que nadie sabe es que no estoy molesta ni dolida con él, sino conmigo. ¿Por qué? Porque nuevamente caí en las mentiras de alguien que solo busca hacerse famoso por cualquier medio y que no le importa dañar a la gente con tal de conseguir sus propósitos. Lo peor de todo es que ya no lo puedo evitar… ¡Harry Potter me gusta! Me gusto desde el momento en que lo vi pararse frente al auto de Dra, cuando me llevo al hospital, por lo preocupado que se veía (bien pudo ser mentira pero me gusta más imaginar que se preocupa por mi) y me gusto mucho mas por todo lo que vivimos el sábado… hasta la tarde.

Me dolió, lo acepto, pero lo que me mato fue que dijera justamente eso. Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi memoria desde que tengo uso de razón, los golpes y las mentiras que me niego a aceptar por miedo a quedarme sola.

—Flash Back—

_23 de Julio. 12 años antes_

-Eres una tonta, maldito el desliz del cual saliste, pero ¿sabes que?, que toda tu vida es una mentira. El que dice que eres su hija y que daría todo por ti jamás lo hará ¡porque no es nada tuyo!

_7 de Enero. 11 años antes_

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Acabas de arruinar mi vida! ¿Por qué siempre quieres estar conmigo? ¡Para eso tienes a las estúpidas de tus niñeras!

_19 de Septiembre. 10 años antes_

-¡Eres una tonta!, ¡De todas las personas que pude tener, tu fuiste la que me toco! ¡Tú no servirías para esto de la farándula! ¡Seguramente que los reporteros solo se burlarían de ti! ¡Ojalá que te vayas y no regreses nunca! ¡Muérete maldita escuincla!

—Fin del Flash Back—

Las lágrimas salieron sin que yo me diera cuenta y en poco tiempo lloraba desconsolada. Gracias al cielo que Mary salio a hacer unos tramites y llegara hasta tarde y papa se encuentra en el trabajo porque estoy segura de que creerían que alguien me esta torturando por como lloro.

Creí que todo estaba olvidado y que la herida provocada desde que nací ya estaba, tal vez no sanada, peor si cerrada; ahora me doy cuenta que esta mas viva que nunca y que en cualquier momento se volverá a abrir para traerme todo el dolor que creí olvidado.

Mi celular, que estaba junto a mi, comenzó a sonar avisándome que tenía una llamada entrante, no quiero contestar porque se que mis _hermanos_ quieren saber que fue lo que paso conmigo el sábado, porque llegue como llegue y porque los he evitado, la verdad es que no les contesto porque no quiero que Draco mate a Harry y Luna lo odie de por vida y llore por no poder ayudarme… el celular sigue sonando, pero ahora avisándome que tengo un mensaje de texto, mejor lo checo sino quiero iniciar la 3era Guerra Mundial.

_Mione por favor contesta, necesito platicar contigo… quiero saber que esta pasando, somos amigas ¿o no? ¿O es que ya no me consideras una? Por favor, al menos déjame verte y asegurarme que no vas a cometer alguna tontería ¿si?_

_Solo abre y confía en mi…_

_Te quiero_

Sabía que Luna no era tan fácil de engañar como lo podría hacer con mi papa y Draco. Ella siempre ha tenido una especie de "don" que le permite conocer las verdaderas intenciones de las personas con tan solo mirarlas (y si a eso le agregamos que me conoce desde pequeñitas…)

Trate d limpiar de mis ojos los restos de lágrimas, pero no pude hacer nada con la hinchazón; puse mi mejor cara y baje como si hoy estuviera viviendo el día mas feliz de toda mi vida. Abrí la puerta y esperaba encontrarme con Dra y Lu, pero para mi sorpresa solo estaba ella. Entro a la sala sin decirme ni una palabra y la seguí en silencio, tome asiento frente a ella y espere a que comenzara con el interrogatorio.

Luna no decía nada y yo comenzaba a desesperarme, sus ojos parecían estar viendo el mismísimo centro de mi alma. No pude soportarlo más y trate de actuar naturalmente.

-¿Por qué no vino Draco, Lu? –pregunte como si nada-

-Quise venir yo sola, le dije que hace mucho que nos debíamos una _charla_–me dijo muy seriamente acentuando la palabra "charla" y me estremecí-

-Si, hace mucho que no platicamos, y me tienes que contar que te paso ese día que te perd… -no era capaz de terminar la oración sin acordare de él, aunque Luna tampoco me dejo continuar-

-Voy a tener que fingir que no se nada y esperar a que tú me cuentes que paso o tengo que preguntarte y sacarte palabra por palabra –eso me sorprendió. Luna no es de las que hablen con ese tono tan serio, ella siempre ha esperado a que el tema salga por si solo-

-N-no, no se a que te refieres

-Ok, juguemos a no entender a las demás personas… ¿me hago la loca Mione?

-Lu…

-Luna nada, dime que fue lo que paso Hermione, aunque trates de fingir conmigo que todo esta bien no te voy a creer. Lo se todo, y estoy aquí para que TU me cuentes tu versión -¿Cómo sabía lo que paso? _Acaso__…_ Intente abrir la boca para decir algo pero fui interrumpida- Mira, hagamos un trato: yo te digo como se todo y prometo no contarlo a NADIE y tu me dices que fue lo que paso ¿de acuerdo? –solo atine a asentir con la cabeza, aún estaba algo aturdida ¿Quién le contó a Luna sobre mi "magnifico" fin de semana?-

-Ok, el lunes a primera hora sonó el timbre de mi casa, la verdad es que yo estaba dormida y no me entere hasta que una de las chicas del aseo, Ann, me despertó para decirme que tenía visitas… Te seré sincera, me enfurecí ¡quien en su sano juicio y con un poco de cordura despertaba a una linda y tierna niña a las 6:00 am! –no me contuve y comencé a reír, mi amiga me miro ceñuda. Luna era de las personas que en los fines de semana y vacaciones se levantaba a la 12:00 pm y cuidado con quien se le ocurriera interrumpir (a no ser que se tratara de algo muy importante, o de acerca de nosotros) porque… ¡no vivía para contarlo!-

-Perdón Lu, pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no te veía tan enfadada –me excuse y trate de evitar reírme-

Bufó. –De acuerdo, el punto es que al bajar a la sala me encontré con mi visitante… ¡Harry Potter estaba en mi casa! Al principio me emocione, pero después recordé tu llegada del sábado y mi alegría desapareció, cuando hablamos me contó lo que paso ese día… bueno me pidió… digo me dijo que no sabía que te había pasado y que se sentía muy arrepentido y… -no deje que continuara, Luna debe de saber la verdad-

-No Lu, no fue así, no puedo creer que te haya contado eso. ¡Que jamás me piensa dejar en paz! –no pude mas y me solté a llorar en brazos de mi rubia amiga, ella solo espero pacientemente a que me tranquilizara y le contara "mi versión"

Pasaron una media hora hasta que saque todo el dolor que tenía en mi corazón y que alguien estaba ahí para consolarme.

-Ahora sí amiga, cuéntame que fue lo que paso –pregunto como por veinteava vez en el día-

-Paso que fue el peor día de mi vida. Fue como si hubiera regresado el tiempo.

_-Si, ayer me pareció notar algo así pero ya no quise decir nada para evitarme los regaños…-dije-_

_-¿Te regañaron por el golpe? ¿Quién regaña a sus hijos por haberse pegado?- Harry parecía ¿molesto?-_

_-Mmm Draco… _

_-Es que es un estupido o que, como se atreve a tocar a una mujer, mas si esa mujer eres tu. Juro que cuando lo tenga enfrente le voy a matar… maldito güero, espero que se pudra en el mismísimo infierno ese hijo de… -Harry estaba furioso-_

_-Draco jamás me haría algo porque me quiere, yo también lo quiero mucho y… -salí en defensa de Dra-_

_-¿Ahora defiendes al estupido de tu novio? ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés de su lado? ¡¿Eres idiota? ¡El te pega y tu lo defiendes como si nada! –explotó-_

_-¡El no es mi novio, con un carajo! ¡Y no te atrevas a insultarme de nuevo! ¡Además en la vida me ha puesto un dedo encima! _

_-¡Eres una tonta!, ¡De todas las personas con las que me podía perder, me fue a tocar con la peor de todas! ¡Tú no servirías para esto de la farándula! ¡Seguramente que los reporteros solo se burlarían de ti!... –en ese momento entre en estado de shock- Herm Perdóname soy un tonto, jamás debí…_

_-En tu vida me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima ¡me oíste! No quiero volver a saber de ti. Aquí se acabo todo. Después de hoy cada quien regresara a su vida: tu serás la gran estrella que dices ser y que puede tratar a las personas como seres inferiores a el y yo seguiré siendo la más mandona y tonta que cree que la gente SI puede cambiar. Por favor no me busques. Adiós Harry._

Al terminar de contarle lo que me había pasado, no lo pude evitar y las lágrimas regresaron pero ahora con mucha mayor intensidad, Luna solo me volvió a abrazar y a esperar pacientemente que me tranquilizara. Lo que aún no entiendo es la tristeza, el dolor y sufrimiento que tengo… ¿me dolió mas lo que me dijo o _quien_ me lo dijo?

Pasaron unos minutos de estar cada quien sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando por fin mi amiga se animo a hablar.

-Mione debemos de hablar, mírame –hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, haciéndole caso a mi amiga, la miré- Se que te dolió mucho por que fueron precisamente esas palabras las que te rompieron el corazón hace tantos años, pero debes de entender que el no lo sabía –la mire estupefacta. ¡Lo estaba defendiendo! Creo que noto mi cara porque se explico- No lo estoy defendiendo, solo quiero que analices las cosas con la cabeza fría y seas objetiva. Fue muy grosero lo que te dijo pero por todo lo que se, ambos estaban muy enfadados y todo lo que dijeron fue sin pensarlo dos veces

-Luna... –intente-

-Mira Hermione –Oh, oh, me hablo por mi nombre completo- puedes engañar a tu padre, a Mary y hasta Draco, pero no a mí. Te conozco desde que éramos bebes y hemos compartido toda nuestra vida juntas se muy bien que, si, te dolió el que haya elegido las mismas palabras, pero te dolió aún más el hecho de que fuera _él_ porque por más que quieras evitarlo y a pesar de todos los prejuicios que tienes, te enamoraste de él… Ahora, aclarado ese tema… ¡te tengo que contar lo que me paso! –y así, tan drásticamente mi amiga recupero su alegría y dejo atrás esa seriedad que tenía para contarme lo que le paso con Ron-

-El sábado cuando me perdí, Ron me encontró por casualidad y me invito un helado, después fuimos a comer a un restaurante un poco alejado de la playa; ahí platicamos y nos dimos cuenta de todo lo que tenemos en común… Me contó de su familia y wow… ¿puedes creer que tenga cinco hermanos y una hermana?, aunque como son mayores pues muchos ya no viven con sus papas pero, ¿te imaginas todo lo que se habrán divertido al tener tantos hermanos con los cuales jugar o platicar? Me pregunto por ti y por tu cabeza –se rió bajito- y bueno creo que él también cree que mi hermanito y tu son novios porque no dejaba de insinuármelo muy discretamente, según él. Claro que yo nunca negué ni aseguré nada, será divertido ver como Draco aclara las cosas…

Y hablando de mi hermanito…

Y así pasamos la tarde, yo solo necesitaba asentir y dejar que me contara todo lo que, según ella, me había perdido. Gracias a esto pude concentrarme en tratar de encontrarle un significado a las palabras de mi amiga.

Pero cuando Luni hablo de _nuestro__hermanito_ mi atención se volvió a concentrar en ella y en la conversación y por un momento pude olvidarme de _él_.

-…y la maldita bruja no lo soltaba! –decía molesta-

-Haber Lu, explícame de nuevo… todo –trate de que no notara que no le he puesto atención-

-No me estas poniendo atención ¿verdad? –ella solo rió- De acuerdo, te decía… ¿recuerdas cuando la bruja se fue con mi hermano? –asentí- Bueno resulta que lo "convenció" de que la llevara a comer y da la casualidad que fueron al "_Red__Moon__Shadow__ "_ –mi boca formo una "O". El Red Moon Shadow era un restaurante exclusivo para "enamorados". Jamás he estado ahí porque solo se permite la entrada a parejas pero muchas de nuestras compañeras nos han contado que es un lugar estupendo- Al entrar Pansy le pidió a Draco una nueva oportunidad y casi casi le rogó que le perdonara "su error". Mi hermano la perdono pero no acepto regresar con ella… y no se mas porque es lo único que me quiso decir –se quedo pensativa-. Es raro ¿sabes?, él nunca nos ha ocultado cosas y no se porque tengo la extraña sensación de que ahí paso mas… pero te aseguro que lo averiguare… -y de nuevo me desconecte del mundo no supe que mas dijo Lu, se que es muy grosero de mi parte pero yo se que ella me entiende y no me presiona-

No supe en que momento se hizo tan tarde, solo fui conciente de que mi amiga llamo a su casa apara que vinieran por ella ya que sus papas no le permitían andar sola de noche sola.

A los pocos minutos de que ella llamara, su chofer llego y mi amiga se despidió haciéndome jurar que saldríamos al otro día.

_Te__enamoraste__de__él,__te__enamoraste__de__él_. Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza desde el momento que Luna las menciono y aún ahora, que han pasado mas de dos horas desde que se fue sigo escuchándolas en mi mente.

No puedo estar enamorada de él, digo, acepto que me gusta (y muy poco) pero de eso a estar enamorada… lo peor de todo es que por más que trato de pensar que la idea es ridícula, algo en mi interior dice que no lo es tanto.

Mi nana llegó a eso de las nueve de la noche y como no tenía ganas de cenar ni de hablar me hice la dormida, aunque tengo el ligero presentimiento de que mañana no logro escaparme de la "charla"

**-OoOoO-**

La alarma sonó a las 9:30 de la mañana y lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue a Mary sentada en el sofá de mi habitación. _Rayos,__ya__no__hay__escapatoria._Actué como si no pasara nada y me prepare para mi juicio.

-Buenos días Mary, pasa algo… digo es extraño, desde hace mucho que no vienes a cuidarme mientras duermo –empecé con tono natural. Hace mucho que casi no tengo esas _pesadillas_-

-Bueno pequeña, creo que necesitamos una charla, hace mucho que no me cuentas lo que te sucede –me respondió con una sonrisa maternal. _Diablos__creo__que__sabe__que__pasa_-

-Mmm bueno ¿Qué quieres saber de mi? –hice la pregunta que me condenaría-

-Solo quiero que me expliques que pasa... se que algo sucede y aunque no me has dicho nada se que se trata de un muchacho -¿desde cuando es que todos son tan perceptivos?-

Suspire resignada. -De acuerdo Mary te contare todo, después de todo creo que necesito ayuda…

-¿Tan grave es?

-No, solo escucha…

Le conté a Mary acerca de Harry, claro que omití ciertos detalles como que él era Harry Potter, que nos conocimos porque por su culpa termine en un hospital, que me escape de una horda de reporteros locos que querían fotografiarnos juntos, que me perdí en la playa con él y que deje el auto de Dra varado en la nada (que por cierto ya regreso). Pero de ahí en fuera le conté todo de él. La verdad es que no sabía como sacar a colación el tema de "nuestra pequeña discusión". Si le decía lo que verdaderamente me dijo ella se enteraría que el ojiverde tenía algo que ver con la farándula, pero si no… bueno la verdad es que necesito un consejo "externo".

-Mmm… lo que pasa es que… él amm… -_¿Por__qué__tiene__que__ser__tan__difícil__esto?_- Bueno pues discutimos y me dijo cosas que me dolieron, pero lo que mas me dolió fue que recordé cuando era pequeña y… -la voz se me quebró, al menos pareció que mi nana entendió porque solo se limito a abrazarme-

-Entiendo pequeña, se lo que debiste haber sentido y se que sus palabras te debieron haber dolido en el alma pero debes aceptar que a veces tu también puedes llegar a herir con lo que dices… -la mire sorprendida. _Yo __no __hice __eso __¿o __si?_- además de que por lo que veo ese chico te interesa y, si me preguntas, yo creo que lo que mas te dolió fue que justamente _él_ te lo dijera ¿o me equivoco?... –el silencio se prolongo y yo me quede pensando. ¿_En serio __eso __fue __lo __que __me __dolió?_- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? –me pregunto curiosa-

-Harry –le conteste distraída.

-Ese nombre no es muy común, creo que así se llama el cantante ese que Luna adora ¿no? –chin, ¡¿Por qué le dije como se llamaba?

-A este… si, así se llama –trate de ocultar mi repentino nerviosismo- pero bueno, entonces ¿crees que debería hablar con él?

-Pues yo pienso que debes dejar que te pida perdón y dejo a tu criterio si lo perdonas o no, ahora límpiate esas carita que te ves muy fea llorando –con sus pulgares me quito las gotitas que caían por mis mejillas y después me dio un beso en ellas- Te quiero mi niña, y recuerda que la felicidad la crea uno mismo –dicho esto se levanto y salio de mi cuarto dejándome bastante pensativa-

_¿Qué fue lo que me lastimo, lo que me dijo o quien me lo dijo?_

* * *

><p>Uff... [Eriqa sale escondida tras un enorme escudo] esta terminado...<br>Se que no tengo perdon pero... ¡en verdad lo siento! En este pequeño, (bueno, no tan pequeño) tiempo me ha pasado de todo...  
>1)La escuela, si, yo se que esa excusa ya esta mega usada, ¡pero es cierto! He tenido muchisimos examenes, y aún así salí mal en el de mate...<br>2)Por alguna extraña razón ¡el cargador de mi laptop exploto! Y ahí era donde guardaba todos mis fics, cuando un día la quise cargar, simplemente no funciono. La verdad es que por un momento pense que ya la había descompuesto, hasta que la lleve al "doctor" y me dijeron que era lo que tenía... claro que mis papas se molestaron y como castigo me dijeron que no me lo comparian :S  
>3)Cuando me disponía a reescribir el capítulo en mi computadora de escritorio, me voy enterando que mi hermano la descompuso... no tengo ni la menor idea de que le hizo pero lo único que se es que hizo que ya no tuviera internet de ninguna forma... Todo por eso mis papas tuvieron que comprarme el cargador jaja<p>

Ahora me estoy muriendo, estoy muy enferma pero pense que ya los había hecho esperar mucho y la verdad es que ustedes me dan muchos ánimos, me encanta ver los comentarios y los PM que me mandan para recordarme que les debo un capítulo. Ojalá este cumpla sus expectativas :)

* * *

><p>Ahora... ¡a responder reviews!<p>

**Perse B.J: **soy del D.F y la verdad es que me da miedito no entrar a C.U porque ahí quiero estudiar ¿y tu? Que linda que te haya gustado tanto, espero que este también te agrade. Bessitos!

**JayLopez:** jaja si! son muy... necios, ni uno entiende ni el otro se explica, creeme que a veces yo también quisiera asesinarlos, pero bueno, espero que te guste. Bessitos!

**Belmi:** que bueno que te guste la historia! y bueno, con respecto a la película, no base en demasiado en ella pero si tomo algunas cositas (como te habras dado cuenta), es que un día viendo StarStruck me comencé a imaginar todo al estilo Harmony y salio esto... Lo de Harry es, bueno, CELOS! jaja... es que él nunca había conocido a alguien que lo tratara tan indiferente y al ver como se porta ella, bueno, lo matan los celos tanto que lo vuelven sordo. Con respecto a tu teoría sobre la mamá de Mione, tienes razón pero bueno falta algo por ahí que en el próximo capitulo se sabrá... Por último, lo de que son un poco tontis, bueno es que desde que imagine el fic así los pense, como que eran un poco lentos para procesar la información, además de que bueno así me sentía ese día, espero y no te haya desagradado eso. Bessitos.

**AnyPotterGranger: **muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el fic, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, en verdad espero que pueda superar tus expectativas. Bessitos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad que me alegran el día y logran sacarme una mega sonrisa...

Ojalá que sea de su agrado y sea merecedora de uno de sus valiosisímos reviews.

Los quiere... EriqitaPotterGranger


End file.
